The Love of Fire
by PyroRei
Summary: Charles send the Xmen to Tokyo to investigate mutant activity from 5 teenagers who hold more power than all of the Xmen put together. ReiRemy pairing! Inspired by the story from sailorjupiter. com
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Fire

A/N: Ok this is Sailor moon/X-men crossover, and definitely a Rei/Gambit pairing! And for the x-men x-men characters, I'm just going to pick and choose from all the different seasons. But I'm mostly basing it on the two x-men "universes" I know the best, X-men Evolution and another one that was show on Fox Kids, a while back, but mostly evolution. As for the senshi, they are the Senshi from the Magna.

Pairings: (subject to change)

Mina/Kurt

Makoto???

Ami/Pietro

Logan/Storm

* * *

**New York**

"Logan, are you ok? You seem preoccupied lately, is there something on your mind?" Ororo, walked up behind him and stared at ageless mutant.

He sighed, "Just thinking... I'm in need of a vacation, see some old friends in Japan." Ororo gave him a small smile, "Well, you better talk to Charles before you make any plans, he has sensed some mutant activity and wants us to investigate." Logan smirked and walked out of the room towards Charles' office.

**Japan**

Tokyo, the largest city on earth and the home to the Legendary Sailor Senshi!

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

All five attacks sped towards the youma at lightning speed, and destroyed it.

"Well that was fun, anybody else wiped?" questioned Sailor Jupiter sarcastically, "Is it just me, or are all of these attacks incredibly weak?" Sailor Mars looked at her with a smirk, "I know what you mean, Jupiter, I'm actually getting home before midnight!" She said with a small laugh.

"Well seeing that our job is done I say we all go home and get a good nights rest, we all have exams tomorrow and we need to be rested and prepared." Mercury said with a little anxiety. "Not Mars! She doesn't have to take exams!" Everyone looked at the two blonds with a sweat drop.

Jupiter whispered to Mars, "And those two are our leaders?" Mars rolled her eyes and reverted back to her human form, the rest followed suit. "Let's just go home, I'm wiped." Mars looked down, not ready to walk back to her empty temple, the girls looked at her knowing how lonely she had been since Grandpa Hino died a year ago. "Hey Rei! Let me walk you home, I need to talk to you about something!" Yelled Makoto and ran after Rei but not before waving goodbye to the rest of the girls.

**New York**

Logan walked down the long corridor, thinking about the family he left behind a year ago, a little girl that he loved like a daughter and the old man that he looked up to like a father. _I can't believe it's been a year since he died. I wonder how Rei's doing, it's been a while since I last checked on her. _Logan sighed, he was worried, he knew his little girl was strong and independent, but taking care of the entire temple by herself was too much work. Especially for an 18 year old, _After this mission, I'm gonna go check up on her. _

He entered the office and walked towards Charles Xavier and leaned against the book case, noticing how practically the entire team was there. "Why'd you call us over here, Charles, must be pretty important." The Professor sighed, rubbing his temples, "There seems to a lot of mutant activity over in Tokyo, Japan, but the thing that worries me is that, the mutant signatures only come from 5 teenagers. With the amount of energy they are each radiating surpasses all of the powers in this room." There was a dead silence from the group which consisted Scott Summer, Jean Grey, Logan, Ororo Monroe, Remy, Bobby, Kitty Pryde, Kurt, Rouge, and the Charles Xavier

Kitty looked towards him, her eyes filled with confusion, "Wait are you, like, saying these five teenagers have, like, more than all of us put together?" Charles looked up, trying to push his headache "Actually, Kitty I'm saying that each one of these five girls has more power than all of the X-men combined. This concentration of power in an individual is extremely dangerous, we must go over there and talk to these women, and ask them to join before Magneto or anybody else does."

Remy and Bobby shared a look, "So Professor y'r askin' us to look fo' five femmes, any clue if dey are single?" asked the Cajun ladies man, while Bobby grinned. All of the women in the room rolled their eyes. "This is a serious mission, these girls seem dangerous, we have to be careful. There will be no time for fun." Remy sighed, "If y' insist Monsieur. But Remy can't make any promises, especially if des femmes come fo' him." Remy remarked before flashing the Charles a grin to show he wasn't serious, well that serious anyways.

Logan looked at Charles like he couldn't believe what he had heard. "I'll make the housing arrangements, I know someone over there that can help us find a place to stay while we're over there." He said in a voice that was filled with excitement. Every head turned to look at the Canadian, shocked to hear he had some contacts any where due to his amnesia. "Very well Logan, make the arrangements this afternoon, we leave tonight at eight. Start packing" They all exited the room, heading towards their respectful room, exited about a trip all the way across the world.

**The phone call**

_Ring! Ring!_

Makoto groggily woke up and looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was, it was about one in the morning, who in the right mind would call this late? She rolled over and went back to sleep allowing her roommate to answer the phone. And right on time she heard Rei, "HELLO! Do you know what time it is? It's one o'clock in the morning! Are you out of your mind!"

"..."

"Uncle Logan?" Rei had lowered her voice after hearing who it was. "What's the matter are you ok? Your not in trouble are you?"

"No, no pumpkin, I'm not in trouble but I do need a favor." Logan talked with such a sweet voice that Kurt who had just walked by stalled and looked at him like he had grown a third eye. But one look from the feral mutant forced him to keep walking. "Me and a couple friends of mine are coming to Tokyo for a while, and we need a place to stay. Do you have room at the temple?"

Rei eyes widened happiness, she hadn't seen Logan since her grandpa's funeral, she missed the man that she grew to love like father. "Of course Uncle Logan! Just tell me how many are staying and I'll prepare the rooms!"

On the other line Logan smiled, "Thanks pumpkin, so there will be 10-12 people including me on this trip, do you have enough room?" Rei rolled her eyes, "We have more than enough room! A few friends of mine are sponsoring the temple and pretty much forced me to expand the temple towards the back to add more rooms so that whenever they were in town they could just stay there. So no worries!"

"That's good to hear, how have ya' been holding up?"

Rei yawned "Uncle Logan I'd love to stay and chat but it's one o'clock in the morning over here, so I was wondering if I could head back to bed and go back to sleep." she Logan chuckle on the other line, "Sure sweetie, sorry for disrupting your beauty sleep! Oh by the way, we'll be arriving later today, at Tokyo Airport at 11 am Japanese time, head towards where they land the private jets, I'll make sure your name will be on the list." Rei laughed, "Ok Uncle Logan! Goodnight! See ya! Oh and Uncle Logan?"

"Yes hunny?"

"I've missed you." Rei told him like she used to tell him when she was a little girl and he was gone for months. "I missed you too pumpkin. See you later."

Rei hung up the phone, and started to panic, _oh my gosh! That's only 10 hours to get the rooms ready! _"Mako-chan!! Wake up!"

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like it? I've got chapter 2 planned out and ready to type! REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 1!! So on to chapter two! **This story was inspired by and their story Sailor moon/X-men crossover, so there are going to be some similarities! But I'm going to try to keep on my own thought process, so don't worry!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This is to** Broken Gem: **Lol I was actually thinking about that... but then I don't know what to do with Jean! Also for Makoto I was thinking Piotr, but then again, I don't know a lot about him, just he's really huge... so! HELP! I have no clue what to do with Makoto's love life...

Ok for Rei's personality it will be a mix of the manga and the anime. She'll be portrayed as calm, serious, and practical, but also fiery, temperamental, and somewhat innocent due to her Half Martian/half Lunarian background.

(Read my profile for explanation about that)

* * *

Rei wiped her brow, she had called her friends at 7 in the morning to come over and help her, but she completely forgot that they had exams today, while she, was stuck cleaning the extra rooms and sweeping the temple grounds. Luckily Mamoru, also, didn't have school anymore having finished his exams around the same time Rei. So Rei, forced him to come over along with Motoki Furuhata, who Mamoru dragged along so he wouldn't be the only one to suffer under Rei's command. "So General Hino, what orders do you have for us now?" asked Motoki as Mamoru and him both did a mock salute, forcing Rei to giggle while rolling her eyes at their idiotic behavior. "No, but thank you! I don't know what I would have done without the two of you." 

Both Mamoru and Motoki scoffed, "You probably would have dragged to random, helpless guys off the street by the ear, and threaten to help you or else they would suffer a very painful castration." Mamoru said sarcastically while Motoki flinched at the horrid image. "Seriously Mamo? Did you have to go that far?" Rei said laughing at the face Motoki made. Mamoru sighed and looked at his watch, "Looks like we finished just in time, we have enough time to go pick up your uncle and get there before his plane lands. Motoki, you coming?" Motoki shook his head telling them he couldn't make it.

"I can't trust Unazuki with the store for to long, you guys better hurry, you never know what the traffic's like." And with that he walked off with a small wave.

Mamoru looked at Rei to see if she was ready to go, but what he saw was not what he expected. Rei was on her knees holding her head between her hands, heaving from the vision that was taking over her. "Rei-chan! What's the matter?"

"Mamo-chan! They're after us!" Mamoru was panicking, "Who's after us? Can you see them?" Rei's breathing had slowed down, she calmly but shakily stood up, with Mamoru's help, "It's two different groups, I couldn't see the faces. I can't tell if their good or evil. What should we do?" She looked at Mamoru, with such innocent eyes, that reminded him so much of Usagi. It was scarey how those two girls could act the same yet different. "I don't know, but for the time being let's ignore your vision and go pick up your uncle and his friends. And once they've settled down and the rest of the girls return from school, we'll have a senshi meeting." Rei nodded, her headache slowly fading.

**At the Airport**

"Ok the guard said that the gate where private jets landed is located around this corner." The two walked and stopped at a door. "Uh... Mamo-chan, it's an exit." Rei said disappointedly

"It's probably beyond the door Rei, come on." Mamoru grabbed her wrist and pulled out the door, once outside they were greeted by a silver jet landing on the airway. They waited by the door, to see if that the plane held Logan and his friends. As the plane's doors open, they saw a rugged looking man, that seemed to radiate violence, however once he spotted the young miko, his face did a complete 180, smiling at the young girl and started to walk towards her.

"Oh my gosh Mamo-chan it's him! It's Uncle Logan!" Mamoru laughed as Rei squealed like a little girl at the sight of her uncle and ran towards the man she loved like a father.

Once Rei reached him, she wrapped her arms around is stomach like she used to when she was a little girl, while he gave her a kiss on the forehead. (A/N: Ok just to make it clear, Rei and Logan's relationship is purely father/daughter!)

Remy was the last to leave the plane, and once he stepped outside he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his scarlet eyes on. His eyes roamed her body, immediately noticing that her body was _impressionnant. _She wore a strapless lavender, sun dress that reached below her knees, giving her a sense of innocence. Not only did he notice her body but he also noticed her vivid dark lavender eyes, that were only enhanced by her dress. Remy's never seen anything dat_ unique ou splendide_. Then his gaze shifted towards the man that had accompanied the woman, and by the look of their body language, there wasn't any romantic or sexual chemistry between the two. _It must be Remy's lucky day._

Mamoru came up behind the two, "It's nice to see you again Logan." Logan let go of his niece and shook the man's hand. During Isamu Hino's funeral, Mamoru had really helped Rei through her grandfather's death, guiding her through the legal mumbo jumbo that Logan couldn't help her with, and giving her the advice that he had heard and needed when he lost his own family. "Same here, Chiba, same here. Have you been taking care of my niece?" Mamoru offered him a smile, "Of course, of course, but I should tell you that she dragged me and my friend Motoki by the ear this morning to help her get ready for your arrival." At hearing this, Logan chuckled and turned to his team. "I'd like to introduce the two of you to my partners from the institute."

But before he could even start, Remy pushed him aside and took Rei's hand and softly grazed his lips over her knuckles, forcing the young Princess to fight back a blush but not a small smile. "Bonjour petite! Remy'd like to introduce himself to toi petite, Remy LeBeau, and what's your name Chere? Could it be belle?" Then he sent Logan a scathing look, "Monsieur Logan never told Remy how belle his nièce is." Logan growled looking ready to attack. However, Rei looked like she was trying her best not to swoon at the handsome stranger's advances. _What's the matter with me! I don't even know the guy, and he's got my heart pumping a mile a minute._

"Hino-san please excuse Remy, he usually has more control then this." As the voice spoke all heads turned towards him, and Mamoru just noticed the famous genetic researcher, Professor Charles Xavier. "Your Charles Xavier! I have always wanted to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your work! Ami is going to flip out, she's also a huge fan." Xavier laughed at the young man's enthusiasm, "It's always nice to meet someone interested in genetics." Mamoru went up to the man shook his hands, while having a starry eyed look.

Rei took this time to completely check out Remy. He had the most vivid brown eyes,_ He wears colored contacts? Why? _Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked down his body, he wore a pair of jeans, and a tight black wife beater. Rei had to peel her eyes away from Remy's stomach, he definitely wasn't ashamed of his abs and Rei had to yet again fight back a blush when she saw Remy raise an eyebrow at her and smirk at her, his way of telling her, 'she could stare all she wanted'. _He caught me staring! I can't believe it, that was so embarrassing. _Turning her neck she saw Mamoru making a fool out of himself in front of Xavier-sama.

"Mamo-chan? Your drooling, stop." That's when everyone's attention returned to the beautiful young woman, who's hand was still in the possession of the sexy Cajun. Another growl, "Cajun get your hands off of her, before I personally give you a vasectomy!" This caused the young man to reluctantly let go of Rei's hand. To break the tension, Kitty started to introduce herself, along with her other teammates. Explaining to both Rei and Mamoru that they were on a field trip from the institute, to experience different cultures.

"Well let's go head towards the van, it's almost lunch and I'm betting you guys are really hungry. My friend made a couple dishes early this morning, and all I have to do is heat it up. She's a great cook and studying to be a chef. Do you remember her Uncle Logan, Makoto? She living with me now." Rei blabbered, getting nervous because she could feel Remy's gorgeous brown eyes watching her every move._ Man I'm starting to act like Minako, but I can't help it. I've never met anybody that could, literally, take away my breath, except Kaidou-san. _She scowled at the thought of her father's precious protégée.

All of the sudden, the ground shook knocking everyone, except Rei and Mamoru off their feet. Rei leaned towards Mamoru whispering, "Take them to the van and head towards the temple, it has to be a youma." And with that she ran towards the force not even caring what her uncle or Remy thought, she had to investigate and make sure innocents were protected.

The X-men looked after Rei in confusion, then looking towards Mamoru. "Uh... she had to go to the bathroom, she just couldn't hold it, but she wants us to head towards the temple and she'll ride a taxi home." Mamoru all but stuttered out. Logan stood, looking venomously towards the young man, "Look, bub, I'm not leaving her here. Especially after that earthquake, no matter how small it was."

Mamoru gulped stepping back, "Look Logan-san, I'm just taking orders. Don't shoot the messenger, plus this is Tokyo, that was nothing." Logan glared at him not backing down, "We'll head towards the van but we're not leaving, we are going to wait until she finishes whatever she's doing. Got that?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him,_ He must really care about Rei. _He gave a small smile before saying "Ok Logan, we'll wait. But I'm not going to take the blame when Rei gets mad because we didn't do what she said." They walked towards where Mamoru had parked the van.

**With Rei**

Rei ran towards the scene, and saw a ten foot squid looking creature, with one of it's tentacles wrapping around a small girls neck. _He's going to suffocate her!_

"Mars Crystal Power!"

And where Rei Hino use to stand, know stands the Legendary Warrior of Mars, Sailor Mars! She ran towards where the youma held the innocent little girl. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow went straight towards the tentacle that held the helpless girl, setting her free. Mars ran towards her picking her up and jumping away before the youma could hit them with an attack. "Go! Run!"

While helping the girl get to safety, Mars let her guard down, giving the monster time to attack her and throwing her against the wall. "Aah! Damn that's going to bruise tomorrow, and here I thought this was actually getting to easy." Mars stood up, facing the youma head on, it's time to end this! I don't have time for this! Get ready to burn!"

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, sen!" Throwing several ofuda scrolls at the evil being, ceasing all of it's movements. "Fire Soul Bird!" Mars flinched watching the youma turn into ash, _I'm never going to get used to watching anything die. _Mars jumped on top of a building and ran towards to where they had parked the van. She gracefully landed on, before making sure that no one was around, and returned to being Rei Hino. She walked to the van and as she suspected Logan had forced everyone to wait for her. Rei sighed,_ I'm so in for it, Logan's going to kill me._

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for 30 minutes!" Logan yelled, but his face suddenly turned soft. "What happened, your bleeding." Rei gave him a confused look, before Mamoru pointed towards her arm. She glanced over at it, before making up an excuse, telling them that some jerk pushed her over while she was running back. "I didn't even fell it." Both Mamoru and her wished they bought it, but by just looking at all of them they knew, Logan and his friends could see past her lie. Especially since the little cut was a huge gash over her upper arm allowing blood to flow slowly but freely.

"Come on, let's all go head towards the temple so I can clean that up." Mamoru said breaking the silence and with that they all piled in the rented van and drove away.

Rei sat in the back because Kitty and Remy wanted to take a look at her cut, while Logan sat up front with Mamoru. "Chere, it don' hurt? Dat looks tres deep. Are toi sure toi don' need t' see a doctor?" Rei looked Remy in the eye and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine Lebeau-san, please don't worry." Her smile grew, "You'll get wrinkles." Remy smirked at her humor

"Pryde-san, thank you for your help, but I'll be fine. I promise." Kitty smiled at the girl, that was about her age, "You don't have to like call me that, call me Kitty, only my enemies like call me by my last name." Rei blushed forgetting the American custom. "Of course Kitty but only if you call me Rei." Kitty nodded giving the kind girl a small. Then turning to Remy, Rei tilted her head to the side, looking him straight in the eye. "Does that mean I can call you Remy instead of LeBeau-san?"

Remy smirked, "Petite, y' can call Remy whateva' y' want. Any name dat comes out of does lips, will be da sweetest names of all." This caused several people in the van to laugh, Rei to blush, and Logan to growl. "Remy can tell this trip will be tres interesant!"

* * *

A/N: SO?? Do you guys like it? I apologize for Remy's accent, I'm trying my hardest! And I bet you all thought I changed Remy's eye color! Never, I love his eyes! And remember to REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well the story is going slower than I anticipated, but it's all good! Thank you for all the reviews! And I'm going to make this as long as I can!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ok the pairings!

Rei/Remy (there is definitely no way that is changing)

Mina/Kurt (there is no changing that)

Sere/Mamo (there is no changing that)

Ami/ (Pietro or Piotr or someone else)??? These two are really hard to match

Mako/(Pietro or Piort or someone else)???These two are really hard to match

* * *

**At the temple**

After a 20 minute drive, the large group arrived at the temple. "Welcome to Hikawa Shrine! As you notice we have over 70 steps before actually reaching the temple. And as we walk through the grounds you will notice the Sakura trees which were planted over 200 years ago." Rei said in a flight attendance voice, as they all piled out of the van. Her and Mamoru immediately helped the group with their bags, with Mamoru grabbing all of Xavier's things while Rei helped Scott with his belongings, because he was pushing the Professor up the handicap rail.

"Petite, y' shouldn't be carrin' so many tings with dat injury, allow Remy to help." Rei smiled at him, thanking him for his thoughtfulness, "It's ok Remy, it's really not that heavy, I can handle it." She picked up all of Scott's bags in one effortless pull, and started walking up the steps towards her home. Leaving the X-men looking at her in awe, "She works out." Remarked Mamoru, looking sheepish as he watched Rei walk up the steps, holding most of the bags with her injured arm. Then followed her, walking up the stairs staying back with the group to talk about the institute.

Once Rei had enter the temple grounds Phobos and Deimos flew towards, Phobos perching herself on Rei's shoulder, while Deimos flew towards the X-men, checking to see if they would bring harm to their Princess. Softly pecking Mamoru's cheek "Deimos come back here!" Deimos cawed stubbornly before perching herself on Logan's shoulder, who seemed shocked to see the crow was still around. "You still keep these things around Rei?" _Caw! _

Rei laughed, "Uncle Logan stop picking on them, you know you like them! And they like you, especially Deimos, she usually doesn't like men." Rei walked past the main entrance leading them to the back of the temple, and seeing a slightly larger housing compartment that has the same look and feel of the temple but seemed more homely, it was connected to the main temple by a stone pathway. "This is pretty much the living area, consisting of a total of 11 rooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. One bedroom has three beds, eight bedrooms hold 2 beds, and 2 bedrooms hold a single bed. Those two rooms belong to me and Makoto." Reverting back to her flight attendance voice, giving everyone a good laugh except Logan.

"Wow Rei, this place is awesome! Who am I rooming with?" asked Kurt, very excited about staying at such a monumental place. Rei giggled, immediately warming up to the German student, "Well Logan already gave me your names last night, telling me all of you got along pretty well so to just room guys with guys and girls with girls. I hope that's ok."

"Thank you Rei, I'm sure we'll all get along during our stay." Ororo bowed towards Rei, smiling at the young girl. "How did you afford all of this? When you told me you had extra rooms I didn't expect it to be that much." Asked Logan, a little confused as to how Rei could afford all of these renovations, even with sponsors. Rei looked a little worried not knowing how to explain it to Logan.

"Actually a couple of close friends gave Rei the money, telling her that it would just be smart to extend the temple seeing that we pretty much live here, even though Makoto is the only one paying rent." Minako came out of the temple smiling, "It's nice to see you again Logan." Checking out Logan's friends, Mina started to feel this instant attraction towards the young man with dark blue hair and a goofy smile. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Directing her comment to Rei, hinting at her to introduce her to the dark haired young man, knowing full well that Rei would understand her weird antics.

"Um... guys this is Aino Minako, one of my best friends. Mina-chan, that's Remy, Kurt, Kitty, Ororo, Scott, Professor Charles Xavier, Jean, and of course you know Logan." Mina smiled noticing the look Rei gave Remy when she introduced him. Silently stashing the memory away to talk to Rei about it later. "WAIT! Aren't you suppose to be taking your last exam right about now? And how'd you get in anyways?" Rei asked, Mina just smiled waving her index finger back in forth, "That's for nme to know and for you to ever find out!" She said laughing. Rei sighed, "Mako-chan gave you her key didn't she?"

Mina pouted, "Aw Rei, your no fun." Then suddenly noticing her bandaged arm, "Oh my god! What happened, are you ok, does it hurt?" Rei gave her a confused look, not knowing what the blond was talk about. "Chere, yo' arm. Je suis désolé, Remy seemed to have forgot about it." Then turning to Mamoru, "Ya said ya know how ta fix it."

"Remy, I'm fine honest! I don't even feel it." Rei said stubbornly, but Remy was not going to back down. "Even so petite, it could get infected let votre ami clean da wound out fo' ya." Rei sighed giving into his stare, "Ok, come on Mamoru. Mina can you show them to the rooms, Professor Xavier can pick their roommates." Mina nodded happy to get some time with Kurt, "Sure thing! Follow me!" She lead them inside the living quarters while Remy and Mamoru stayed behind to help clean out Rei's wound. Causing Logan to look back and glare at the Ragin' Cajun, that Remy understood as _Hurt her and I'll kill you in the most painful ways possible._

**With Minako and the Group**

"Soooo, how long are you guys staying?" Mina said curiously, her eyes straying towards Kurt. "Just as long as we need to, it actually depends if we can recruit enough students." Kurt said, smiling at the blonde. "Well you guys should meet Ami, she'd probably fit in perfectly!" said Mina smiling for all she's worth.

"Here are your rooms, I guess Professor Xavier and Logan are picking who you room with. So I'll just leave them to that, and I'm going to see how Rei is doing." She walked away, giving a half wave.

"Kurt, you and Remy will be staying in that room." Xavier said pointing to the room closest to them. Nodding, Kurt walked in the room, however a second later he walked back out, "I think the room belongs to Rei." Glancing inside the room did seem to belong to Rei, the bed was made with a somewhat large panda on top, and there were a lot of pictures of Rei and her friends taped to the wall. "Rei and her friends seem really close, Logan." Ororo remarked glancing at a picture that consisted of 9 teens, three cats, and two younger girls. They all seemed so happy and silly. "Don't know if Mamoru is lucky or not for being the only man these girls seem to hang around with." Kurt said with a jealous look on his face. "Wish I could have that many girls around me all the time." Everyone just rolled their eyes at the young German's remark.

"Logan please check the next room and see if it belongs to Rei's roommate." Logan nodded, peeking in "It's Makoto's room, guessin' the other rooms are free." Charles nodded, "Kurt you and Remy will be staying together. Ororo, Kitty, and Jean the three of you will be rooming together, find the room with three beds. Scott and I will be staying together, assuming that Logan will want his own room." Logan nodded walking into the room he was closest too, shutting the door quietly. Kurt immediately walked into the room that was closest to Rei's, as soon as Logan was out of site, teleporting on the bed against the wall. Remy would just have to owe him.

**In the bathroom**

"Rei you really should be more careful, this cut looks deep." Rei smiled at Mamoru's worry, "It's not that deep Mamo, it's just been bleeding for a while." Remy looked between the two, and still couldn't see any romantic chemistry from either of them, _remerciez un dieu,_ but just to be sure. "So how long you two been ensemble?" Mamoru, who took enough french classes in high school knew what he was saying. "Oh no!! Me and Rei? No no no no, you got the wrong idea, I'm dating her friend Usagi, Rei and I are just friends." Rei, who just caught on to what they were talking about, rolled her eyes.

"That's tres bon." Rei looked at Remy, knowing enough french to know what those two words mean. She tilted her head somewhat confused. "Why is that Remy?" Remy gave her one of his sexiest smiles that usually made a girl's heart pound in her chest. "Puis-que, Remy don' like to move in on another homme's territory." The comment forced a blush out of Rei and caused Mamoru to smile, knowing if any other man had said that to Rei there would have been hell to pay. "So Chere?" Rei looked at him, not really sure what he was talking about. "Ya wanta show me around Tokyo, just you and me?" Rei was shocked, _He can't be serious, can he?_ But smiled, a thought entering mind.

"Only if you tell me why you wear those horrid colored contacts." Remy raised an eyebrow at her, questioning why she would ask such a question. Neither of them noticing Mamoru sneak away. "I mean the only reason people wear colored contacts, is if they don't like the way their eyes look. But that can't be the reason why you wear them, you have to much confidence in yourself." Rei smiled, it's been bothering her all day. Remy couldn't believe what he was hearing, _Dis femme is tres different. _"Cuz, petite, sometimes other people don' like the way Remy's eyes look."

_He looks so sad, I just want to make all of it go way. _"That's probably because the people you've met are too ignorant to see that different just means that it's rare and something that should be recognized and admired, not shunned." Remy looked at Rei with awe, he had never met anyone with such a unique look on life. "Can I see them?" Raising her hand touching his face softly. Remy leaned towards her touch, never feeling anything so soft and innocent. Rei leaned towards him, gazing into his eyes, Remy felt himself being pulled towards the young woman, no god could have stop him. Suddenly his lips were on hers, touching softly.

"Rei, you still in there?" Minako opened the door, forcing the couple apart. "Uh... am I interrupting something?" Rei's face flushed, cursing Mina for her bad timing, while Remy held back a smile, "Non, we were just leaving, right chere?" Rei who was still red from being caught, nodded her head, and followed Remy out the door. Leaving Mina in the bathroom snickering.

As they walked down the hallway Remy stopped Rei, "So, Remy guess he'll be takin' ya out tomorrow?" Rei smiled, "Only if you show me your eyes." she walked faster towards the livingroom where everyone else had gathered around.

**Logan's room**

"Logan, may I come in? There is something I need to discuss with you." Xavier said as he knocked on Logan's door. "Sure thing, make yourself comfortable." Xavier sighed, not sure where to start. "Logan, that cut on Rei, it couldn't have been from falling." Logan growled, "I know! Charles?" His tone changing dramatically "Did you sense anything from Rei after she returned?" Charles nodded, "Well I smelled anxiety, adrenalin, and pain. You don't think she one of the five?" Charles sighed, know how much this girl meant to Logan. "It's a possibility. With your permission I can get more answers from her mind." Logan nodded, he prayed Rei wasn't one of the five, he didn't want her to go through what the other mutants had to go through. "We'll keep this between us, until we have proof."

Logan shook his head, "No, probe her mind now, I need to know." Charles nodded. Placing his hands on his temples, he concentrated. From where Logan stood, it seemed Charles was struggling.

**With Rei**

Rei scowled, _Someone's trying to get into my mind! Well take this!_ She strengthened her mind block, but not before sending the intruder a powerful psychic blast.

**Logan's room**

Xavier flew across the room and into a dresser. "Chuck! Are you ok?" Xavier nodded weakly, allowing Logan to help him back on his wheelchair. "Well our assumption about your niece is correct. She's powerful, no one has ever been able to block me like that." Xavier said between pants. Logan looked down, worried about Rei. "But I can tell you one thing, she has more control than we originally thought. That psychic blast was sharp and direct, she knows what she's doing."

"Chuck, let's not tell everybody else about Rei. Not yet anyways, let me confront her first." Xavier nodded, understanding how Logan felt about this, "We'll do this your way and take your time, we still have to find the other four."

* * *

A/N: I am so proud of this! And just to let everyone know, I have nothing against colored contacts, I used to wear them. Well I hope you like this chapter! Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I read that Logan's real name is James Howlett , so now his name in my story is Logan Howlett. Pretty much because he needs a last name. And I'm sorry if this update was longer than usual but that's only because this chapter is longer than usual. I really wanted to put my "teaser" in the next chapter and that was only happening if I made this chapter really long!

Final Pairings!! (sorta)  
Remy/Rei  
Ami/Pietro  
Mina/Kurt  
Makoto/Piotr (I watched the Dark horizon episodes on evolution, and I practically fell in love with him! But I love Remy way more!)

**Living Room**

"Oh my gosh! How rude of me, you guys must be starving. Hold on, let me go heat up the food, and meet me in the dining room." Rei scrambled out of the room, where everyone was getting to know each other. Mina and Kurt seemed to hit it off, they were attached to the hip, much to the amusement of the other X-men. "Minako, can you come help me?" Rei yelled from the kitchen, much to Kurt and Mina's disappointment. Mina sighed and left Kurt's side, slumping towards the kitchen.

As the girls disappeared into the back Mamoru looked at his watch, "Oh man, I got to go pick up the rest of the girls from school. Can you tell Rei and Minako I'll be soon." He stood up and walked to the door as the group nodded their answer.

"Logan, Rei is such a polite young lady, you must be proud." Logan resisted grinning but settled for a smile, that is usually seen on a proud father. "How did you meet Rei and her grandfather?" inquired Scott.

"Well, I came to Japan because I thought it would some answers to my past, but all I found was a fight. I'll tell you something, these Japanese men sure know how to fight, especially when they're drunk." Logan paused, smiling at the memory, "That's when Isamu Hino, Rei's granddad, stepped in and stood up for me, telling the drunks to back off. Of course that just got them more mad, and one of them threw a punch at Isamu. That's when everything became a blur, I woke up the next morning at the temple. I later found out that he had fought each one of them, and won, without so much of a scratch.

"Isamu and Rei took care of me; feedin' me, giving me a place to stay, and even bought me a few things, cause those damn punks had taken my bags. Rei had just started to live here, which I'm pretty sure made her 4. She was the smallest thing I had ever seen, but she was still eager to help me out, hell she's eager to help anybody out." Remy paid close attention, wondering what forced Rei to start living in a temple.

"So how long did you stay here before you left?" Kitty asked, wanting to hear more about Logan's 'family'. "I left after six months, not wanting to be a burden. But damn did I feel like crap, Rei cried for hours when she found out, and what's worse when I was leaving she wouldn't let go of my leg. It broke my heart to leave her." Logan looked at Kitty who scowled back at him. "What?"

"How could you just leave them, you obviously mean a lot to Rei!" Logan chuckled, "Half-pint relax, I promised her I would come back, and I did after a couple of months."

Logan glanced at Xavier, noticing he had been quiet for a while. He sighed before continuing, "Rei and her grandpa were the first people who really cared about me. And I owe Isamu a lot, and that means making sure she'll be ok in the future."

**Kitchen**

Mina entered the kitchen with a sad puppy look, but after seeing the look Rei had on her own face, Mina's expression immediately changed, "What's the matter?" Rei sighed as she took different plates out of the refrigerator, "This morning, when we had finished cleaning, I had a vision or a warning, I'm not really sure. But..." Rei looked at Mina seeing her face now resembled her own. "There are two groups after the Senshi! And the power they hold is unlike anything we've ever faced."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Rei shook her head no, Mina was now in leader mode. "Did they seem like a threat to the princess?"

"I'm not sure." Mina looked at Rei hard, "What else is there Mars?" Her voice low with worry. "While we were sitting in there, someone tried to probe my mind, but I kicked them out. I suggest we all strengthen our mind blocks as soon as possible." Mina nodded, understanding the worry Rei faced.

"I plan to do fire reading as soon as everyone is asleep tonight." Mina nodded again, reverting back to her friend mode, she smiled, "I'm sure you'll find the answer, but just in case I'll get Mercury to do a scan of the area, see if there are any evil signatures near by. Ok? So come on, let's go set everything up so I can get back to Kurt." Rei laughed at her friend's antics.

As the two set up the table and placed Makoto's cooking out on the table, a thought entered Mina's head. "So Rei, what did I walk into earlier today? You know in the bathroom, with Mr. Tall, dark and sexy?" Rei blushed causing Mina to giggle, she had never seen Rei act like this towards any man. "Nothing Mina, he just asked me out and kissed me." Mina's eyes widened, _She better have said yes or I'm going to demote her lousy ass to last in command! _

"What did you say? You better have said yes! For the love of Aphrodite, you said no didn't you! Only you would say no to a man that looks like that!" Rei looked at Mina, her patience riding on a thin string, "MINA! Chill out! And I think I said yes..." Mina looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Holy Cupid! I think I'm about to hyperventilate! Rei Hino, resident man hater, just accepted a date from one! And not just any man, but a sexy American with a french accent!" Mina snapped her fingers in disappointment "Some girls just have all the luck!"

Rei smiled shaking her head, before walking towards the living room to tell the group that the food was ready.

**Dining Room**

"Wow Rei, your friend really knows how to cook! This is the best meal I've ever had!" Kurt said while scarfing down Mako's lasagna, everyone at the table nodded, never tasting something so unique but also very common. Rei and Mina laughed, "This is nothing, wait till you see what she has planned for dinner!" Rei's eyes shined as she spoke.

"So, you ever gonna tell me how Makoto started livin' with you?" Logan asked, "Thought she owned her own apartment." Rei and Mina looked up from their plates. "Well, me and her just got tired of living alone, and I really didn't have time to cook or clean the living area because of school and other things. Plus Mako-chan loves cooking and cleaning, so while she makes sure I don't die of starvation, I pay most of the bills and I take care of the temple." Taking another bite of her chicken, she smiled. "Which I can honestly say, is a great way to live! Mako-chan is the best cook ever!" Everyone at the table laughed, eating what was left on their plate.

"Rei I'm back!" Mamoru yelled through out the house, "Mamoru we're in the dining room." Rei yelled back but not as loud.

"Logan, you haven't changed at all!" Remarked Usagi as she walked in the room, followed by Makoto, Mamoru, and a very pale Ami. "Is there any food left?" Scooting between Rei and Mina, Usagi started taking food from both of their plates. "Usagi! Get you own plate!" Screech both of the girls, who's plate now seemed close to empty.

Makoto was currently walking around the room introducing herself and Ami to group, then sat Ami next to Usagi and Minako. "I hope you guys like the food, I made it really fast this morning, so it's not as good as it should be." Mako blushed, not wanting any negative comments about her food. "Are you crazy kid? This is as delicious as it was last time I ate your food. Hell, I think it taste better!" Makoto's face became a deeper shade of red as Logan complemented her. "Thank you Howlett-sama." She bowed deeply hoping her blush would disappear soon.

"Oh! I'm Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi said smiling with bits of food still in her mouth, greeting Rei's guest, "It's nice to meet you Tsukino-san, I'm Charles Xavier." Bowing his head in respect, then Ami's face immediately brightened hearing the name, standing up she bowed deeply, "My name is Mizuno Ami, it's honor to meet someone with such prestige in the scientific world. I am such a big fan of your work!" Ami said all in one breath, her face bright with excitement.

"Uh... who?" Ami's eyes widen at Usagi's remark, "Usagi he is THE leading authority on genetics and mutation! He received Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology and did a two year residence at Oxford University. And was later appointed Adjunct Professor at Columbia University!" Everyone in the room blinked at the seemingly shy girls outburst. And once Ami figured out what she had just done, her entire body flushed red, causing everyone to laugh at the poor girl.

"Don't worry your friend, Mamoru, pretty much did the exact same thing when he met the Professor." said Jean in a calm voice, hoping the small girl wouldn't have a panic attack. It seemed to work seeing that her skin tone was returning to normal.

"So Cherie, are all your friends dis entertaining?" Remy asked as he placed a well defined arm over her shoulders, Rei grinned and nodded not even noticing his arm, but Logan did, letting out a low growl, "Bub, you better take your arm of her before I break it off."

Remy smirked dropping his arm "Mon ami! Dat is a très effrayant thought, surely ya' wouldn't hurt Remy now would ya'?" Putting up both of his arms up as a sign of peace. "Remy is just bein' friendly, is all. No need to get violent, especially in a room avec so many femmes." Grinning lazily he stared Logan down, refusing to back down. "Just make sure you don't get to friendly with Rei or else I'll make you forget you're a man, Cajun." Growled Logan, 

The group watched the exchange with growing interest, "Logan, leave the him alone. Don't kill him yet, I still have to keep a promise that I made to him earlier!" Rei stated with a grin, "And what promise would that be?" Logan's patience was riding, not wanting to know what Remy would have to say to his little girl. Rei paused for a moment, and because Mina thought she was taking too long, spoke up for her friend, wanting to see some action. "They have a date tomorrow!" Rei threw a glare towards her friend while Remy only looked somewhat worried.

A collective of "whats" came from every corner of the room. Logan stood up, stalking towards the worried young man, and dragged him to the living room.

"You said yes! The world must be coming to an end!" yelled Makoto, the Senshi nodded in agreement. While the X-men stood to the side wondering what Logan had in plan for the sexy Cajun. Rei rolled her eyes at her friends before turning to Logan's friends. "Do you think I should check on them? Last time Logan found out I had a date, the poor guy cried! Of course me and him were only 10."

Scott chuckled, "Remy can take of himself, trust me."

"Ok, if you say so..." Her eyes wandering to the door, where Logan took Remy.  
**  
Living Room**

"What are you playing at Bub? Rei has a fragile heart, she may not show it but I know from experience. All types of men have put her through hell and back, and she doesn't need another one breaking her heart. Now I'll tell you this, I will let you go out with Rei tomorrow, but I want you to promise me that she's not some rebound after Rogue!" Logan growled out.

"Of course not! Remy would neva' do such a thing to someone so innocent et belle. Remy and Rogue's partin' may not have been perfect mais, Remy's heart healed a long time ago. Rogue made her choice and now Remy is makin' his." Logan nodded, smelling the sincerity radiating off of the man that would give his life for him.

"Ok swamp rat, but if she doesn't come home smiling or if I smell you anywhere on her, you better jump off a building and save me a whole lot of trouble from killing you myself." Nodding Remy stuck his hand out, offering a sign of promise, shaking it, Logan walked away leaving Remy to ponder on what Logan said, _ All types of men? Remy des espoirs il peut traverser ce mur, il vous sent a construit autour de votre coeur_. Putting his hands in his pockets, he started to walk back to the dining room. Instead he found himself running into Rei. _Parlez de l'ange_

"Are you ok? When I saw Uncle Logan return and that you didn't, I came to make sure he didn't kill you. What did he say?" Remy smiled at the look of concern occupying her beautiful face. Rogue was never concerned or happy with him. She would just tell him off or insult him for something sweet he said. And there was a point where a man just couldn't take all of the insults.

"I'm fine petite, but it's nice to hear dat your worried." Rei smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Well, last time Logan found out I had a date, he made the guy cry! I just wanted to make sure you weren't crying." Remy laughed, not able to hold back. "Dat does seem like something dat Monsieur Logan would do. But all he did was make Remy promise dat he would make you smile, which Remy seems to be doin' easily, non?"

Rei laugh again,_ Dieu her laugh is so belle._ "When are you going to show me your eyes? I'm not going on any date with you until you show me your eyes." Raising an eyebrow, Remy grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his room. "Cherie, Remy needs to warn ya', Petite may not like what she sees." Rei placed a delicate hand on his arm, silently telling him, **he** shouldn't be afraid.

Placing his contacts in their case, he turned slowly not wanting to scare the girl. Rei let out a small gasp, red on black eyes, she had never seen anything so hypnotizing. Remy turned his back on her at her reaction, think he should have known better. Touching his shoulder, Rei forced him to turn around. "Remy, you shouldn't be ashamed of your eyes, they're gorgeous." 

"Non, chere, Remy's eyes be demon eyes." Looking him straight in the eye, "No they're not! Whoever told you that is just stupid! Can you do me a favor?"

"Anyt'ing for ya' petite."

Rei sighed, "Can you not wear the contacts whenever your in the temple? I mean I understand that you might want to wear them when you go out with your friends, but I would really like to see your real eyes instead of the fake ones you wear in front of strangers." Remy nodded placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Your somet'ng different Chere, ya' know dat? Remy neva met anybody like ya'." Rei laughed pulling away from him and walked out the door with Remy not far behind. 

**Dining Room**

"What do you guys have planned for tomorrow? Sight seeing?" Ask Ami politely, "Actually we'll be doing some work for the institute, so like we'll be confined to the temple till the Prof. says we're finished." Then Kitty glanced at the door as Rei and Remy walked back in the room, "But it seems some of us are here for pleasure instead business." She added with a laugh, as Remy place an arm around Rei's shoulders, laughing at something she had said to him.

"I'm shocked she even agreed to go on a date with him. Rei usually distances herself from men. Remy must be a real charmer to capture Rei's attention." Usagi said, as she saw the way her friend looked at the foreigner.

"It's true Mr. Lebeau has always had a way with women, but I truly believe his feelings for Hino-san are genuine." Remarked Charles as he saw the worry forming on several faces. "Yah, well they better be, or else he'll have to answer to us." Makoto said threateningly as she cracked her knuckles.

**Later That Night**

"So what's this about a vision?" Makoto whispered as she walked with Rei towards the Great Fire. "Short version? Two different groups are searching for us, the problem is I don't know with they want to kill us or if they want us to help them."

"Well let's hope it's the latter." Rei nodded her head in agreement, as she kneeled before the Great Fire. "Hey what was the matter with Ami? She looked really pale when she came in today." Makoto laughed quietly, making sure that not to be too loud, so not to wake everybody else up.

"Some American hit on her as we waited for Mamoru to pick us up." Makoto explained giggling, "You should have seen this guy Rei, we was all smooth and suave, Ami didn't have a chance!"

"Poor Ami, what did she do?" Asked Rei

"She started having an allergic reaction to him, you know she's allergic to love." Rei scoffed in disbelief, "Ami's not allergic to love, she allergic to smooth talking males." she corrected.

"What does the guy look like? Was he cute?" She added wondering what kind of guy Ami was up against. "He was mouth watering hot. He has this whole silver hair, piercing icy blue eyes thing to him. But he doesn't look like her type."

Rei grinned, "Was he your type?" Makoto shook her head no, "But his friend looked like my ex-boyfriend! He was tall, muscular and so sweet! He told his friend to leave Ami alone when he saw how she was reacting to the guys advances, and he apologized for his friend's behavior. I think he's from somewhere in Europe, maybe Russian." As Makoto pondered on the stranger's origin, Rei turned to the fire concentrating on her vision and the being that tried to trespass her mind.

"Rei?" Makoto tapped her friend's shoulder worried for her health, Rei had been staring at the thing without a word for a little for an hour now.

Rei shook out of her dazed and turned to the tall amazon "It's been a over an hour, I was getting worried. Did you get anything?" Rei sighed rubbing her temples, "Yeh, a headache. That was a waste, it didn't give me any useful information, it just told me to be patient!" Rei huffed in frustration,

Then looking at Makoto, she dipped her head in apology "Have we really been here for an hour? I'm sorry Mako-chan, I just wanted to get some answers and the fire wouldn't give it to me. It's so frustrating!"

"Rei-chan calm down! It's ok, don't stress yourself out too much over this. You did your best, come on it's almost two in the morning and you have a date tomorrow, so let's make sure you have some beauty sleep tonight." Mako said as she pushed Rei out the door and towards to the back of the temple. "Not like you need it." Rei shoved Makoto for her comment and giggled as her friend tripped, luckily she caught herself before she fell on her face.

"Goodnight Mako-chan"

"Goodnight Rei"

They both walked into their respective rooms, while Makoto was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Rei couldn't get a certain Cajun out of her head. _Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow? It should be fun... maybe it's just nerves... _And with that she slept restlessly, having nightmares of destruction and chaos.

A/N: Was that long enough? Because I am wiped! Well I hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK I just submitted chapter 4 like a minute ago, and now I'm starting on chapter 5! Aren't you proud of me! Well, I'm not sure if my teaser scene will be in this chapter or not, BUT something we all want to happen will happen in this chapter!!!

* * *

**Early That Morning**

"So Cherie? What do ya' have planned fo' us today?" asked Remy as everyone sat down for breakfast, courtesy of Makoto and Ororo. "I'm not really sure... I haven't planned anything." Rei blushed embarrassed for not thinking ahead "I'm so sorry!"

"No problem petite, we can just improvise!" Glancing at the newspaper Scott was reading, "Look belle, dere be a fair near by, what do ya' about dat?" Rei looked wary about the fair, every fair she had ever been to, some creep from the negaverse always attacked. But the puppy look Remy gave made her forget any worry about youma attacking.

"That should be fun, I haven't been to one in a long time!" Rei exclaimed excitedly, "So when do ya' t'ink we should leave?" Think for a while Remy grinned before saying, "How bout now, petite?"

"Remy I still have to change!" Then look at him, seeing he was still in his pajama pants and white wife beater she added, "And so do you!"

"Den let's change, Remy wants to spend as much time wit you as possible." giving a sexy smile. "Ok, let me tell Makoto that I'm about to leave and then I'm going to go change."

"D'accord, petite Remy should also change, Remy'll pick ya' up from your room." He said as he watched her walk out the door.

"Lebeau, be on guard ok? We still need to search for the mutants, and Professor says he sensed Magneto last night." Scott warned, "Don' worry mon ami, Remy'll be careful. He won' let anyt'ng happen to da femme."

"You better not! Logan'll have your head if she gets hurt." Told Kurt as Remy walked out the door.

As Remy walked towards his room, he was stopped by Logan. "LeBeau, be careful today."

"Don' worry Monsieur, Remy will make sure Rei comes home with a smile." Logan looked at him harder, "I'm not talkin' bout Rei, I'm talkin' bout you. Be careful." Then Logan walked away without looking back. Looking after him confused, _Remy wonder if da professor found anyt'ing bout dem teenagers..._

Shrugging, Remy walked towards his room to get ready for his date with Rei.

**30 minutes later**

'Knock knock' "Chere, dis be Remy, are ya' ready?" Opening the door, Rei walked out of her room, wearing tight jeans that flared out at the bottom, a tight red tank top thatdropped deep enough to show enough cleavage, while wearing black flip flops to give her a 'you know you want me but I'm to innocent' look.

Looking at her, Remy noticed how regal she looked, even in jeans and a tank, but Rei also seemed to radiate a type of confidence that he had never seen before. "Petite, ya' look gorgeous. So how do ya' plan to get us to da fair?"

"Well my friend Haruka left her bike behind while her and her family took a trip the Philippines, so if you know how to drive a motorcycle..." Remy grinned, the one thing he hated about missions was that he could never take his bike! "Chere, you sure ya' want to do dat? Remy can be a l'tle crazy when it comes ridin' a bike." Rei laughed "Kitty told me last night how much you love riding a motorcycle. So I thought, what the heck! Ruka-chan doesn't have to know!"

"Don' worry mon amoureux, Remy'll take great care of de bebe." Rei shot him a weird look, ignoring the what he had just called her "Why do people always call their bikes baby? I just don't get, Uncle Logan does the same thing!" she asked exasperated "Remy not sure about da answer to dat question petite." Remy answered not knowing that Logan called his bike baby. Shrugging her shoulders, Rei grabbed his hand guiding him to the shed that held Haruka's pride and joy.

"Dis be beautiful petite, your friend has tres bon taste!" Rei laughed at Remy's reaction to a simple motorcycle. Throwing him the keys, Rei waited for him to get on before climbing on behind him. Rei handed him a helmet after putting her own on.

"Remy don' wear helmets, chere." He said throwing it on the table, Rei didn't argue, knowing that Logan was the exact same way. "Ready love?"

Rei said a small yes, blushing at what Remy had just called her, luckily Remy couldn't see her. Revving the engine, Remy sped off towards the fair.

When they arrived, Rei decided to ask him something that had been bothering her the entire ride to the fair. "You don't seem like a person that would go to a fair, why did you suggest it?" Remy got off of the bike before answering, "Usually Remy is not, but according to Logan, da fairs in Japan are completely different then the fairs back at home. So Remy thought it would be a good experience." He answered simply, as he wrapped his arm around Rei's slender waist, shocked at the contact Rei jumped. But didn't seem to notice, that or he just ignored it. Rei didn't know which one, most likely the latter.

As the date went on, Rei was surprised that Remy hadn't made a move on her, he was a perfect gentleman, she was a little disappointed. She hadn't expected herself to want him to make a move on her. "Did you like the show? They really out did themselves this year!" Commented Rei as Remy dragged her towards the Ferris Wheel. "Neva' expected to actually like hearing someone pound away at a big drum, but once ya' actually listened it seemed so enchanting." Rei laughed at his response. "So petite, ya' ain't scared of heights are ya'?"

"Nope! I love heights!" Rei said laughing as Remy placed an arm around her shoulder, steering her towards their seats. Glancing at the scenery below them, Rei saw something she had been praying she wouldn't have to see today. _Youma!_ Acting as calm as possible, Rei reached for Remy's hand. "Remy, we have to get off of this ride as soon as we reach the bottom." As looked at his confused face she added, "Please don't ask questions, but once we get off I need you to go back to the temple. And stay there!"

Remy was so confused, he had no clue what was going on. Then he looked down he saw a monster that resembled a green goblin, with scythes for hands. _Mon Dieu! _

As their part of the Ferris Wheel reached the bottom, Rei opened the door jumping out, holding Remy's hand. She ran towards a coverer ally, "Remy, go back to the temple please!" Her eyes begging him to listen, but a part of her knew he wouldn't leave. "Remy ain't goin' anywhere till Chere explains what da hell is going on!"

Rei sighed she was right, sometimes she hated being right. "Ok, that thing you saw, it's called a youma, uh..." Paused for a second trying to remember the English equivalent. "Uh... a monster! You have to get out of here!"

"What about ya'? Remy won' leave ya' with dat thing!" Rei grinded her teeth in frustration, "Remy I can take of myself! Now go!" But before Remy could respond the youma had reached them, it's mouth open glowing with a large energy ball.

"REMY!" Rei yelled as she pushed him out of harms way. _Dammit! That was to close! I have to! _

"Mars Eternal Power!"

Remy looked at Rei in shock as she was her body was lifted from the ground being enveloped in bright red light. Feeling the searing heat that radiated off of Rei. Looking closer he noticed she was completely naked! _Someone up dere must love Remy!_ After the light disappeared, standing in Rei's place was now a stunning Sailor Suited soldier in red and white.

"You just picked on the wrong person, youma!" Her voice calm and deadly.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Aiming at the youma's heart, injuring greatly. As the youma was temporally dazed Sailor Mars turned to Remy, "What are you still doing here? Run! I'll explain everything later, I promise but for now just go!" Then turning back to the monster, "Mars Firestorm Flame" Destroying it complete but then one more came from above, shocking both of them. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Knocking the thing away from them.

"Sorry petite, but Remy can' do dat. He was taught not to leave a damsel in trouble." Rei rolled her eyes at him ready to lash at him for not listening to her. But as she turned Remy had taken out a deck of cards, and charged one of them up, throwing it at another one of the foul creatures. "Ya' not da only one with secrets, Chere." He remarked as he pulled out another card and charged it. "Ok, we got to talk later! Got it!" Rei said as she jumped out of alley and stood in front of another one, _How many are there!_

"This is not good." Rei mumbled to herself

Throwing fireballs at each one, Rei grabbed Remy and pulled him to the side, "Look, I know your trying to be nice by helping me." She paused as she turned around calling on her firebird, to knock down a youma. "But these things, they will kill you without any mercy, so do yourself a favor and let me handle it." Remy looked at the woman in front of him with a look that Rei had only seen on Mamoru whenever he looked at Usagi.

Pushing him against a wall, Rei panted as one of the youma's attacks barely missed them. Taking out her communicator she pressed the button for Venus, "Yeah? What's the matter?" Growling, Rei yelled "Get your butt at the fair now we have mini army of youmas!" Venus sighed "I'll contact the rest of the senshi and we'll be there soon. Venus out!"

Then turning back to the youmas, "I don't know who sent you, but get ready to get sent back to where ever you came from!"

"Mars Celestial Fire... SURROUND!!!"

"Why are you still here?" Turning to Remy as he looked at her in a way that made her feel something she hadn't felt before. "Cause Remy is going to 'elp whether petite like it or not." He said in a serious voice. Charging up five cards he threw them behind Rei and right at the youma, "These t'ing don' destroy easy, do dey?" Rei shook her head sadly, "Mars Flame Sniper!" _Another one down!_ Lost in her anger Rei didn't notice one of the youmas attacking, "Feu, watch out!" Remy jumped blocking her body with his.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache"

All of there powers combined, destroyed the large demon. "How dare you come into this planet and disrupt a perfectly good date!" Yelled Sailor Moon ready to get into one of her speeches! Before she continued Mercury went over to Remy "Remy go! We can handle this!" Not seeing a youma attack she flew towards a wall.

"Sailor Mercury! Sparkling wide pressure!" Effectively destroying the beast

Remy moved back a little bit to get out of the fire, then he mind linked with Professor Xavier, '_Remy thinks he just found the five! Come to the fair quick, their fighting these youmas that make Nightcrawler look pretty!' _

'_Ok Gambit, were on our way!' _Charles sent back _'Try to stay out of trouble'_

Gambit rolled his eyes, _'Fine, Remy'll stay out of da way till da rest of ya'll get here.'_

"Mercury! Give us some cover NOW!" Venus ordered, blocking a hit.

"Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon flank left! Sailor Mars, and I will flank right! Meet in the middle!" Ordered Venus, her leadership skills taking full control. They did as they were told, meeting in the middle destroying more than two-thirds of the youma.

_These femmes are somethin' different, neva' in Remy's life has he seen mutants dis powerful. _Remy thought as he watched the scene from alley. That's when he saw Cyclops' red beam head straight towards a monster as it tried to attack the girl that called herself Jupiter, as she tried to protect Sailor Mercury, who was currently unconscious. "Jupiter, wake her up and tell her to cut off the fog, these things can still see us!" Venus yelled as she back flipped towards them. Everyone surrounded Mercury and Jupiter, protecting them from the blast.

"Did you guys see that beam of light?" Asked Mars as she fought off a lizard type creature. Distracted by the question Sailor Moon didn't see a blast come straight for her until it was too late.

"Sailor Moon!" Then the same red beam of light came by fast intercepting it. "Are you girls alright?" Asked Jean.

"What the hell is going on here!" Asked a pissed of Jupiter as she saw Rei's house guest come out from the shadows. "Jupiter forget about them for now, there's only one youma left, you and Mars take care of it! Now!" Venus ordered as she glared at the strange group in front of her. "Tuxedo Mask, check Mercury's vitals. Sailor Moon, stay where I can see you." Telling them what to do, as she kept her guard up fingers glowing ready to attack if necessary.

Wolverine stared at the girl he recognized to be Rei, amazed at her speed and strength. _What have you gotten yourself into Rei..._ When she returned, Wolverine immediately went to her searching for an explanation. "Kid, you better start explaining now! How long have you had these powers?"

* * *

A/N: Ok this chapter has to be my worse chapter ever! I hate writing fight scenes! But it had to be done! I'm so sorry! This chapter isn't as long as I would have wanted but it just wiped me out. Plus I'm so sick right now, I apologize! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK so here's chapter SIX! I'm still sick! sad face Visit my LJ! And I'm real excited about this chapter, I think it's going to be fun to write! Oh and I forgot to tell mae-E something last chapter! I'm sorry about all the french and I don't speak french at all either, even though I took 3 years of it in high school. But if you need me to translate, just tell which ones, and I will! I promise! I'm sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! AND THE FIRST PART WILL BE SIMILAR TO A SCENE FROM BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY IT WILL WORK! SORRY!

* * *

"Uncle Logan... I think we really need to go back to the temple, this isn't the best place to explain." Rei tried to reason with him, but he wasn't going to listen to her, she could see it in his eyes. "Logan the girl is right, we must leave!" Storm said aiding the girl.

"Not so fast Senshi!" Yelled a mysterious figure from above, "You defeated my best batch of youmas! And now I am here to destroy you myself for the destruction of the Dark Kingdom's Queen Metallia! And for that your punishment is DEATH!"

"Excuse me? Metallia got what she deserved!" Venus yelled, her tone angry and frustrated. _What the hell is going on! Why the hell do people keep appearing out of no where!_

(A/N: This history is completely based from the manga! Well the one I read on many Sailor websites!)

"My mother, did nothing to you! And yet you murdering her is justified?" The figure said in a demented tone as her voice raised in pitch. A collective shouts of "Mother?" were heard from the Senshi. "Your mother," Mars spat out angrily, " is responsible for the destruction of nine planets and tried to turn Earth into a planet of destruction and darkness where nothing strived or flourished!"

"She attempted to murder innocent people to reach that goal, and manipulated many!" Mercury said continuing where Mars left off.

"She ordered the abduction of the Prince of Earth and possessed his body to use as a host, forcing his death!" Jupiter continued her anger fueling every word.

"She tried to murder the Princess of the Moon! And for that we do believe her destruction was justified! Any attempt on the Princess' life is punishable by deat!" Venus finished her eyes glowing with rage

The X-men looked at the scene with confusion written clearly on their faces as they heard the girls speak. Not sure how to act or what to do.

"Feebleminded humans! My mother was a goddess and then your pitiful excuse of a Princess destroyed her without any remorse!" Said her voice reaching deranged. "How dare you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, speaking up for the first time. "You have no clue the guilt that I held when I got my memory back! And what's worse, I knew I shouldn't have felt bad for what I did because it's what I had to do, but I still did! Metallia destroyed our planets and our people, she got what she deserved." Sailor Moon's voice softening as she said the horrible things. "I shouldn't have felt any guilt when I destroyed her but I did. Even after everything she did to everybody, Metallia was pure evil!"

"Liar! Your lies will only make your deaths more painful!" Her eyes glowing a fierce black. Raising both her hands above her head, she started chanting an ancient language. A dark ball of black energy was gathering between her hands, growing larger and more powerful by the second. "Get ready for your destruction Sailor Senshi!"

"Senshi attack that energy ball and destroy it before it destroy us!" Understanding what was going on, Cyclops ordered the X-men to attack the crazed figure and the energy ball at the same time as the Senshi.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a dozen roses, hoping to neutralize the dark energy. While the X-men charged their attacks and threw them at the figure at the same time as the Senshi. The dark ball of black energy was neutralized, however the figure was still there, tired and beaten, but still standing. "How is she still alive!" asked Tuxedo Mask, enraged that all of their attacks combined didn't work.

As the figure stumbled back, a larger mechanical looking figure appeared beside her. "My love, let's us leave. We will handle these pest later!" And with that the pair disappeared.

"What the hell was that!" Mars commanded her temper getting the better of her. "His name is En Sabah Nur or commonly known as Apocalypse." Explained Charles as he appeared in his wheelchair with Jean standing beside him. "He is a virtually immortal mutant bonded with extraterrestrial technology. And seeing that he has teamed up with, from what I can tell, a very powerful mutant. He has become more powerful than ever."

"He also has the ability and the power to destroy the world." added a figure that stepped out from the shadows, along with four other men.

_Where are these people coming from?_ Was the thought that entered the Senshi's head.

The Senshi looked at one another, seeing that Mercury was the only one who knows what a mutant is, waited for an explanation. "I believe we should move this conversation back to the temple." Said Mercury logically, unfortunately for her, Mars did not agree. "What! There are too many people and we don't know what they are or who they are for that matter!" Yelling now, her head pounding and having a bunch of strangers at the temple with weird super powers, was not going to help her. "Mars we need to go what's going on and the temple is the safest place to talk." Venus calmly responded, not wanting to anger her friend.

Mars shook her head trying to push the pain out, something was coming she could feel it, something bad. "Fine, let's go." Finally agreeing knowing she wouldn't be able to win. That's when she felt it _a youma! There's one more left!_ Looking around she saw it behind the newcomers. "Watch out!" Jumping in front of the blast that was heading towards the man with shaggy brown hair. "Aah!" Her screams ripping through the air as the blast ripped through her body.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Petite!"

"Rei!"

She landed on the ground with Sailor Moon immediately at her side. "Mars, wake up!"

Wolverine slashed through the youma killing it, his anger getting the best of him, he started advancing towards Avalanche dangerously but was stopped by Sailor Moon saying, "Sailor Mercury, she's not waking up!" Checking her pulse Mercury felt that it was slow, too slow. "We have to get her to the temple. Tuxedo Mask carry her and make sure to support her head."

Venus sighed worried, "Mercury scan the area for anymore strays, then we'll head to the temple," Looking around again, "all of us. There is going to be a lot of explaining."

Once they reached the Temple, Mars had already reverted back to Rei on run over there. Her weak form not able to hold the transformation, surprising the X-men and the strange new group, at how her uniform just disappeared. Laying her on her bed, Mercury and Tuxedo Mask examined her, with the help of Professor Xavier.

"Her pulse seems to be back to normal, and right now she's just exhausted. I think the best thing for everyone to do is rest. I'll go to kitchen and cook something up." Jupiter said still in her Senshi form, all of the girls and Mamoru stayed transformed for safety precautions. "And I contacted Luna and Artemis, they're on their way." She added informing the Senshi that were in the room. With that said she headed towards the kitchen not sure what to feed such a large group.

"This is your fault!" Logan said advancing towards Avalanche with a deadly gleam in his eyes. Kitty ran between the two men, protecting Lance. "Logan, leave him alone!" She tried to stop him but Logan only had Rei on his mind, ignoring Kitty, forcing her to phase through him because he was getting to close.. Remy watched the scene from the sideline, hoping Logan would kill the boy. _It's Rocky's fault Feu(Fire) is hurt, _he thought scowling.

"I didn't ask her to jump in front of the blast!" Avalanche responded, as Wolverine unsheathed his claws. Backing into the wall, Avalanche was trapped, praying someone would help him.

"Logan! Stop it!" Venus said as she walked in the room. "It wasn't anybodies fault that Rei is unconscious, she did it because she knew if that blast had hit him, it would have killed him!" Venus explained, trying to keep her temper down, this entire day has just been horrible. "It's just who she is!"

"She's right, Rei did what she was taught to do and that is to put someone else's life above her own." Luna added as she entered the room from a window.

"Did that cat just talk?" was heard from several mutants. "Yes she did." Answered another cat as it jumped on the window sill. "I'd like to introduce, Luna and Artemis, our guardians." Venus said trying to cover a smile. "Where is she Venus?" Asked the white cat, identified as Artemis, pointing the back room, the two cats left heading towards the fallen Senshi. The black cat called Luna turned around, "Pluto will be here soon to help explain our history as well as theirs." She said pointedly to Sailor Moon and Venus.

Seeing the looks that were being shot from the group, "We'll explain later, we should wait for Mars to wake up."

A couple minutes of silence past before Mercury and Luna returned to the room, "She's awake." Mercury simply stated, before a bright purple light shone from the middle of the room. "Right on time." Venus said rolling her eyes towards Sailor Moon who giggled.

The X-men and Magneto's group, got ready to attack. "Calm down, it's just Sailor Pluto." Jupiter said entering the room arms filled with trays of food. A large muscular man, stood up helping her, forcing a smile out of Jupiter's strong face. "Thank you."

"It seems there needs to be a lot of explaining, am I right?" Asked Sailor Pluto in a voice filled with mystery. Entering the room, Rei looking exhausted sat on the couch next to a furry blue looking elf and Remy. "Are you feeling better?" it asked, Rei looked at it not sure what to say. "Do I know you?" The blue thing laughed, "Rei it is me, Kurt. Just in my real form." Rei nodded to tired to even try to understand what he meant. Laying her head on Remy's shoulder who had put his arm around her shoulder as soon as she had sat next to him.

This action did not go unnoticed by Logan or Pyro, who decided to store that information away for another time.

"Rei don't get to comfortable, I'm going to need your help to show everyone the truth of our history and theirs. Are you up for it?" Her tone telling Rei she didn't have a choice. Rei sighed, "Not like I have a choice. What do you need me to do?"

Remy looked up in shock and anger, "Petite, ya' can't be serious! Ya' still hurting and now ya' want to use your pow'rs again!" Jupiter and Logan nodded in agreement. Remy looking at Rei begging her not to wipe herself out. Rei stared back at him, shocked that he still liked her even after finding out her secret. Smiling she kissed him on the cheek, silently telling him everything was going to be ok, but still not reassuring him.

"Pluto, how can you ask her to do something so draining!" Defied Venus at the tall woman's request, "Venus, as the leader of the Senshi you should know better then anyone that duty comes above everything else. We can't waste anymore time, the faster you guys figure out what your up against the faster you can defeat Apocalypse and Metallia's daughter, I believe she calls herself Kalskela which pretty much translate to 'the evil'." Explaining everything in a hard, cold voice. Venus looked down a scowl evident on her face.

"Mars are you ready?" Nodding, Rei stood up from where she was sitting and yelled her transformation.

"What do you need me to do Pluto?" At the sound of Rei's strained and tired voice, softened Pluto's eyes, not wanting to force a friend to overload her body. _But they must know of the past so they can understand the danger ahead. Rei will have to rest later._

"Everyone follow me." Pluto ordered as she made a portal. Seeing the mutants look of distrust she explained that the portal would take them to the gates of time. When they arrived they were met with a dark foggy area that seemed peaceful and safe. "Welcome to the Gates of Time." Pluto said pointing to two large metal doors, placed in the middle of the area. "We won't need to go through the doors, in this place where the doors are located is often referred to as Limbo. Everything is revealed there are no secrets and past will be revealed." Pluto said, than facing Mars, "You must concentrate on your ability to have vision of the future and the past," guiding Rei as she closed her eyes. "gather the memories from everyone around you, even me. Then reach deep inside yourself, tapping into the Mars Crystal."

Mars' breathing slowed down, pushing all thoughts out of her mind, concentrating on gathering everyone's memories. "Then thrust all of the memories out into the empty space around you, allow us to see what you see." Pluto calmly said, smiling gently as the sign of Mars appeared on her forehead, replacing her tiara. Her symbol shined brightly, momentarily blinding everyone. When their vision returned, the dark foggy area was gone, and was replaced with a crystal palace and a beautiful garden, with Earth rising from horizon.

"Where are we exactly?" Inquired Magneto

"The Moon." Each one of the Senshi said without hesitation, they would recognize it from anywhere. Gaping at the scenery, the mutants admired the beautiful innocence, none of them ever seeing such a sight. "Pluto? What's going on?" Asked worried Mercury

"It is time for everyone to learn the history of the moon and each other. This is the only way, think of it as a movie. All we need to do is sit back a watch." She explained, glancing at Mars she noticed she was out of breath with Remy wrapping his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder watching the scene.

As the group watched the scene they saw the inner Senshi arrive at the Moon at a young age, each one nervous about the future that was about to come. They saw their training, flinching every time a little girl was hit, suppressing her tears, knowing that tears meant more training and more pain.

They saw them grow, learning to become Queens while training to be the perfect soldiers. Then they saw something horrible, the scene became bloody and war tarnished. Each girl was fighting several youmas trying to keep them away from entering the palace. They saw each girl dying one by one, until Sailor Mars was left standing in front a Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity, protecting them until Beryl came plunging a sword right through her stomach, seeing this Rei felt Remy's arm tighten around her, burying his face in her hair. Then Beryl threw a dark energy ball straight towards the Princess, effectively killing both her and Prince Endymon, who wouldn't let go of her.

Then they saw Queen Serenity using the last of her life force to send her daughter and her court to the future. Praying they will be able to live a decent life.

That's when the Moon disappears and the group finds themselves back on Earth, watching each girl get their memory back, along with Mamoru. Then watching them die again one by one, with Mars being the last Senshi to protect Sailor Moon. They watch Sailor Moon destroy Beryl once and for all.

Going through all the major events that happened with Senshi, from saving the future to the battle with Galaxia. That's where everything shifted to Charles Xavier and Magneto recruiting their team and fighting each other and humans. Then they saw the battle with Apocalypse, the two Mutants groups banding together to protect humans who despised them.

When all the memories were finished the group returned to the foggy area, not sure how to comprehend what they had just learned.

"It is time for me to take you back." Pluto said waving her staff creating another portal allowing everyone through.

* * *

A/N: Did anybody else think I made Rei to centered bc I did! But I love her! And it's my story!! sticking tongue out at anyone who hates Rei. Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry this took a while! I had to write a paper for my sociology class! Chapter seven!! I hope you guys like ! If you guys have a LJ (livejournal) add me!! .

Here are some translations

1.très effrayant-very scary

_2.Remy des espoirs il peut traverser ce mur, il vous sent a construit autour de votre coeur_.- Remy hopes he can break through the wall he feels you have built around your heart.

3. _Parlez de l'ange - speak of the angle_

4. Dieu-god

* * *

"I'm guessing you guys aren't mutants." remarked Pietro in a joking tone, as he tried to take in all of the information. Jupiter shook her, answering for her friends. 

Mars sat down on the nearest chair, resting her eyes, she didn't want to relive all of those memories, it was too much. Too much pain, emotion, loss, and death. _Why did we have to watch that, it had nothing to do with Apocalypse or Kalskela. _

Reading her thoughts Xavier sent her a thought of his own, shocking the young princess. _In my opinion, I believe she did that to show our strengths and weaknesses, a way to get to know your allies. _Rei looked up at him, shocked he had been able to get pass her mind blocks, but smiled at his gentle voice that reminded her of her grandfather.

"And neither is Apocalypse, not anymore. He has bonded his powers with the Dark Kingdom, making him stronger and more powerful than the last time you went up against him." Said Pluto gravely as she looked at the X-men, eyes saying she knew more than she was letting on. "I must go, I have told you all I am allowed to, the rest is up to you." Staring at Mercury, hinting something she knew shouldn't be hinting. After saying her goodbyes Pluto created another portal and stepped in, walking through the darkness.

"Mercury, find whatever information you can on Apocalypse." Venus commanded, nodding, Mercury pressed her blue earing allowing her visor to appear over her eyes, mini computer in hand typing at lightening speed. Shocking the mutants at how compliant the girl she was without even a small hesitation."I found something..." She said with uncertainty, "During the Silver Millennium, Apocalypse was a story people told kids to make them behave, an equivalent to the Boogy Man. But..." Her face scowling in worry, "It also says that Apocalypse, lived in the Silver Millennium long before our time."

"That can't be true Mercury-sama, from the information we acquired last time we went up against him we found out that he originated from Egypt." Said Magneto raising a silver eyebrow at the newly found information. "Actually he was reincarnated in Egypt, according to this he originated from... Mars?" All eyes laid on the young girl who looked up, shocked at the information. "He's Martian? But.." Pausing not knowing how to approach the situation "...he's mechanical? Shouldn't that be Mercurian?" Sailor Moon finished for her friend. Making Mercury frown at the 'mechanical' comment,

"Uh... not that I'm saying people on Mercury were robots! Just that Mars was not really a technology type of planet, while Mercury was filled with technology!" nodding her head fast trying to make her point. "I know what you mean Usagi, don't worry about it." Mercury smiled to show that there was no harm done.

"I'm pretty certain Apocalypse didn't always look that way." Then scrolling down on the page, Mercury saw something that looked like Martian, _What would Martian be doing on my computer? _"Mars come here, I hope your Martian's not too rusty." Looking confused, Mars got up from her seat and walked over to where Mercury was sitting with Pietro sitting next to her, not taking his eyes off of her. Unfortunately for him, Mercury didn't seem to notice him. Or she just ignored him, after what he did to her yesterday. "Uh..." Mars' beautiful face contorted into confusion, "I remember some of the symbols, but most of it is gibberish... I'm sorry." Her face fell, she didn't know why she couldn't remember a lot of it.

"Well can you tell us the part that you can read?" Nodding Rei scanned through the text. "Um... right here," Pointing at a line on the screen it says, Apocalypse was banished... or exiled. I'm not to sure, by the Queen of Mars. You guys!" Rei said her face clearly excited. "This says the year of Apocalypse's banishment, it was 100 years before any of us were even born, during the Silver Millennium."

"Wow this guy is old!" Venus commented, trying to break the tension. Rei rolled her eyes, and continued reading "He was uh... soldier! A foot soldier for the Army, and love?" Pausing not sure how to translate the sentence. "It says, something about love... I'm not too sure." When she looked up, she saw Sailor Moon and Venus advancing towards her, making her jump and landing on Mercury.

"Don't you get it Mars?!" Shaking her head confused and a little scared at the look going on between the two blondes. "He fell in love with your ancestor!" Both yelled as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "You guys!" Sweat dropping.

Ignoring their hot headed friend, Sailor Moon and Venus started blabbering about how Beryl fell in love with Prince Endymon, then became evil because he wouldn't return her love.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but they do have a point. But try to translate the rest before we jump to conclusions." Trying to slow the thoughts that Jupiter knew were entering her friend's head.

"Let's see... Oh my god. He was obsessed with her from the first time he saw her. And then when she married uh... I think it means Lord or Noble... He got jealous and raised an army of his own nature, to over take the Planet of Mars. It also says that the Queen of Mars was angered at the destruction he had brought to the planet, murdering her soldiers like they were insects." Her frown deepened, skipping a couple sentences not able to make any sense out of them, she translated the last couple of sentences.

"She died, using all of her energy to banish him after he had killed her husband. Her daughter ascended to the throne the year later." Rei blinked back the tears, "That's all I can translate, the rest is too hard."

"It's like her husband dying was the last straw for her, after that she like went all out an Apocalypse!" Exclaimed Kitty

"I don't doubt that was the reason why she finally banished him, most marriages during the Silver Millennium were for love, not for any political reason. There, of course, were exceptions but never for royalty, royalty always married for love. Nothing less was excepted." Explained Luna, backing Kitty's outburst.

Looking at the clock Usagi jumped up exclaiming her dad was going to kill her, giving Mamoru a quick kiss and telling everyone she'd be back tomorrow, before running out the door in a frenzy. "It's is getting pretty late, Rei you think I can stay the night?" Asked Mina hopefully as she begged Rei with her bright blue eyes. Rolling her eyes, she nodded knowing that Mina would not give up. Then looking at the large group of mutants, Rei turned to Magneto asking him if he needed a place to stay, stating "There's more than enough room."

He instantly told his group who they would be staying with, Makoto stood up and showed them to their room. While Rei stayed behind with the X-men and the rest of her friends. "I should go home, I want to be there before Mama leaves for her shift, tell Mako I said bye." Bowing respectfully to X-men she walked out the door, only stopping after she her name being called.

"Ami? Do you want me to drive you home? It'll be faster." Nodding, Mamoru followed the girl out the door waving before he left.

"I think we should all go to bed, it is getting late." Scott said yawning, helping the Professor towards their room. Then one by one the mutants left towards their room, with Logan giving Rei a 'you and I are going to have talk soon' look. The room emptied leaving only Rei, Remy, Mina and Kurt. "Uh... Kurt come on, I'll walk you to your room." Pulling Kurt away from the silent couple, Mina grabbed his hand asking him about his appearance earlier.

"Feu, let's go for a walk. Remy need to tell ya' somet'ing." Not waiting for an answer, Remy stood up and walked across the room, taking her hand into his and dragged her towards the exit. The two walked in silence for a while till they reached the temple, leaning against a wall, she looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked simply, not sure what else to say.

Sighing Remy closed the distance between them, pulling her tightly towards him, snuggling her neck with his nose. Surprised at the action, all Rei could do was hold him back. Then pulling back Remy place a chaste kiss on her forehead, murmuring soft, gentle words to her in french.

Then he kissed her softly on her lips, causing Rei to push her body towards him. He didn't understand how one girl could make him feel so helpless yet strong. Pulling away, he held her face looking at her gorgeous eyes.

"Chere, dat battle today, scared Remy, he almost lost ya' an' Remy knows he can't stop ya' from fightin' but chere, si vous plait be careful. Remy don't wanta lose ya', he just found ya." His demonic red eyes stared at her dark angelic purple eyes, softly begging her to stay with him, and not leave him. The fight today was too close for comfort, just watching her lying on the street, immobile, stopped his heart.

She looked back at him with equal adoration, still not believing he was actually saying what he was saying. Sure he would flirt with her relentlessly, but according to Kitty and Jean, he flirted with every female he could set his eyes on. A small part of her wanted to run away and protect her already fragile heart, but a larger part of her wanted to reach out to him and just belong to him, and him alone.

"Remy..." I came out in a small whisper trying to say something, but she just ended up staring at his lips, just hoping he would kiss her. Rei leaned against the wall for support, he was making her weak in the knees. She parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue over her top lip, she wanted him.

"Remy" She tried again but before she could continue, Remy had his lips on hers, watching her lips say his name and the way they moved, made him lose every ounce of self control. His body pushed against hers, aligning their body intimately, while her slender arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. He eagerly nibbled at her lips begging for entrance, which she eagerly gave. His tongue entered her mouth softly and gently, quietly asking her's to play along with his. He could tell from the way she responded that this experience was relatively new to her, and he found it exciting to know that she had little to no experience.

Reluctantly Remy pulled away, allowing her to catch her breath, resting his forehead on hers. Both breathing heavily, "Remy... oh my gosh UNCLE LOGAN!" Remy immediately backed away knowing how much this beautiful women in front of him means to the feral mutant in behind him. Remy sent a nervous smile towards the man, who's claws were currently shining in the moonlight.

"I-I can explain!" Trying to calm the man down before he did something to Remy. "Rei go to your room!" His voice booming, but Rei didn't back down facing him eye to eye standing between Remy and Logan. "Logan no! I'm 18 years old, and I..." Remy stepped in front of her, helping her out. "Chere, let Remy and Wolverine talk, d'accord?" Giving him a worried look, then went up to Logan and kissed him the cheek and whispered a small goodnight, hoping he wouldn't kill the young man and walked away towards her room.

"So mon ami, what is it ya' want to talk about?" Gambit asked deciding that acting stupid was the best way to stay alive. "I could smell your hormones from all the way in my room! Cajun she is to young to be doing anything with you or anybody for that matter!" His voice raising with every word.

"Wolverine, Petite isn't as young as ya' believe her to be. She is 18, an adult, old enough to make her own decisions. Plus, like Remy told ya' earlier, Remy ain't gonna hurt the Petite Feu. And we not gonna do anyt'ing she don't want to do." Growling softly Logan pressed a metal claw against Gambit's neck.

"I know I can't stop ya'll from doing anything IF Rei wants to do anything with you, but..." Pausing getting uncomfortable with the conversation. "...force her in any way, I'll kill you." He stated simply, even though he knew that Remy would never do anything like that, but this was dealing with Rei and whenever he was around her he always acted more like a father than anything else.

Sighing, "Cajun, Rei has had her heart broken by men, one to many times. Trust me, she doesn't need it broken again." Sighing not sure whether to continue, "It takes a while for Rei to get close to anyone, especially men but with you, she seems to feel some connection with you that she couldn't ignore." Looking down, "Just don't hurt her, cause trust me I won't be the only one after you. Her friends are just as protective as me, but I don't think they'll be as nice as me." Smirking he walked off, pushing his hands into his pockets.

As Rei slept in her room, she tossed and turned, tears leaving her closed eyes.

"_Why?" _Mumbling quietly she turning on her side, moaning in pain.

"_I love you.."_

"_Don't leave me..."_ Her voice small and begging, tossing the blankets to the floor, she cried silently

"_Etienne! I love you! Don't die, I need you! Please... don't leave me... Etienne..."_ _Holding her love's head on her lap_, _crying not caring that Apocalypse was about to kill her. "Reiyna, fight him. Don't give up love, fight for our daughter, for her future..." _

"_Etienne, don't go... please."__Ki_ssing _him, she gently placed his head on the ground, standing up__she called forth the powers of her planet. Chanting to herself, she produced ofudas out of thin air and threw them around the demon, encasing him in a red and glowing dome. _

Rei's moans and cries grew loader at the commotion going on in her mind.

"_You demon!" _

"_I will return and your line will pay!"_

"_Etienne... I love-you.."_

"_My daughter... forgive me" _

"_Majestic Flame of Mars..." _

"Rei! Wake up!" Opening her eyes, she was met with a room full people, all carrying looks of worry. "Are you ok?" Not sure who asked the question, she nodded her head, her throat to tired to make any sounds. Her face in her hands trying to cover her tears. She felt her bed shift from someone sitting next to her putting an arm around her, _Uncle Logan,_ she thought as she placed her head on his shoulder

"Rei-chan what happened? We heard you moaning, it scared Mina out of her bed and kicked me out of my own." Makoto said trying to lighten the mood for Rei.

"I don't know, I saw-the past... I think. I'm not sure most of it was blurry." Her eyes welled up, "I saw them die Mako-chan, she was so sad when he died."

Looking at each other, the group didn't know who she was talking about. "Then-Reiyna... I saw her die. She-she looked like me, but older." She started muttering, "He died for her... it was so sad... I felt their pain."

"Rei-chan your not making sense." Mina said as she kneeled in front of her distressed friend, "Rei, what happened? Who's Reiyna?" She asked slowly

"She was the Queen... Apocalypse! He killed him!" Rei shouted making everyone jump. "He destroyed everything, they were so happy and he destroyed it!" Steeping in Xavier placed his hands over her temples trying to calm the jumpy girl, her mind block had weakened incredibly due to the vision.

Letting out a small breath, Rei opened her eyes looking at Xavier saying a small thanks. "I'm sorry for waking all of you up." She said as she stood bowing towards the group that had congregated in her room. "It's ok Rei, I hope you feel better." Kitty said with a yawn as she walked over to Rei and gave her a small hug before leaving with Jean towards their room. The rest followed the example by telling her to feel better, leaving only Mina, Mako, Remy, and Logan.

"Petite?" Rei looked at him, her eyes boring into his.

"Come on Logan, you should get to bed." Mina whispered, deciding that Remy would be the only one to cheer Rei up. And with help from Mako the two dragged the man out of the room.

"Remy" Her voice small, begging the comfort he could only provide. At the sound of her voice he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him sitting her on his lap.

"Chere, it'll be ok." He rocked her small body till she fell asleep. Placing her on the bed he bent down to kiss her on the lips, barely touching. As he pulled away he felt a hand on his wrist. She was awake, her eyes bright. "Stay with me tonight."

Remy's eyes widened at the offer, causing Rei to blush. "Not like that! But just sleep..." Her blush deepened as he smirked at her. Muttering a small yes, Rei moved over to make room for the man is easily over 6 feet. She laid her head on his chest, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt but just boxers, causing her blush to return. Kissing the top of her head he wrapped his arms around her torso, settling in for the night.

"Bon nuit, Feu." (Goodnight, Fire)

In return she mumbled something back, which he believed to be a goodnight. The two slept not caring what was to come the next day, forgetting about Apocalypse, forgetting about everything just for tonight.

* * *

A/N: SORRY for the wait!!! Really I am! I stayed up all night working on it so I could have it up! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: AAH! I am sooo scared about the chapter that's coming after this one, b/c that's when the real action starts and I SO not good at fighting... But I'll try my best! Luckily I have time till the next chapter!

* * *

"So Kurt... do you have a girlfriend back in the states?" Mina asked bravely causing the usually blue demon to blush a deep red in his altered form. Her comment however, caused a laugh out of Jean and Xavier as the four of them were the only people up at this time.

"I-I non! I do-don't have a girlfriend." The young man stuttered out, as Mina's smile grew. Looking away, her smile still shining Mina remarked confidently, "That's good, I never go after a man who already belongs to someone else." Causing another round of laughter from their audience.

"I should go wake up Rei and Mako, so we can get some training in before everybody wakes." Standing up, she started walking away, but then turned around kissing Kurt on the cheek and left, her smile growing.

Walking towards Mako's room, Mina found herself skipping down the hall humming a small tune that the Starlights had written a couple years ago.

Sneaking into her tall friend's room finding she was sleeping soundly, Mina decided to remedy that by jump right on top of her. "WAKE UP MAKO-CHAN!" She said in a sing-song voice, her jumps making her friend jump with her. "Mina if you don't get out of my room right now, I will personally send a thunder dragon up your ass." Was heard as Mako turned and glared at her so called friend.

Mina laughed knowing Mako would never intentionally hurt her, "Sorry Mako, but I have just decided to order an early morning training session." Getting up, she straightened out her clothes, "I'm off to wake Rei up, so be out there in 15 minutes, and that an order Jupiter." Giving the grumpy Jovian a wink while holding out her "V" sign.

As the leader of the Legendary Senshi, walked out of Mako's room and into Rei's room, she felt something was not in the right place. Instead of barging in, she gently opened the Priestess' room and let out a small gasp. There was Rei asleep in the arms of a man she barely knew, and that man was half naked! Trying to calm herself down, she silently walked towards Rei's bed, making sure not to wake her friend's guest. Nudging her softly, luckily for Mina, Rei has always been a light sleeper so she woke up relatively easy.

Whispering, "Morning training session." Mina gave her a look that clearly said, 'You better dish the dirt later!'. Then silently walked out of the room.

Rei woke to the voice of her leader telling her they would be having morning training sessions. Groaning quietly, she attempted to sit up, however something was blocking all attempts to get out of bed. Looking to the side of the bed she noticed a half naked Remy. Fighting a blush, she softly brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "Remy, you got to let go Mina wants me to meet her outside." She whispered anxiously trying to crawl off the bed while Remy's hold on her waist tightened.

Sighing, Rei kissed him on the cheek hoping to get some reaction out of him, but her attempt was a failure. Pouting Rei kissed him on his lips, staying there longer than she knew was needed. Moaning into her mouth Remy started to part her lips, begging for something Rei so wanted to give him but knew Mina would flip if she was late. Reluctantly pulling away, causing a groan out of Remy, Rei tried to pry his arm off of her waist but it still wouldn't budge.

"Remy!" She scolded with a pout, "I have to go train, Mina will kill me if I'm late." Grumbling something about weird warrior princesses, he reluctantly released her waist and sunk his face deeper into her pillow. Laughing at his childish act, she climbed over and rummaged through her drawers for some work out clothes. Then returning to the bed she bent over and kissed Remy on his lips before walking out towards the bathroom.

**Outside**

"Not to sound like Usagi, but why are we training so early in the morning?" Mako asked as she placed her hair in her trademark ponytail. "Because we are going after Apocalypse and that Kalskela chick tomorrow morning." She said her voicing telling her team that it was finalized and that there would be no arguing. "Ami should be here in a couple of seconds, and when she gets here we will split up and spar. No powers. Got it?" Nodding their heads Rei and Mako started to stretch for their workout.

As soon as Ami arrived, they allowed her to place the books that she brought to the side and helped her stretch. "Ok, Ami you and me will be sparring today, while Mako and Rei and go at it."

Stepping to their respective areas the each girl got into their own unique fighting stance. None of them noticing the audience they had attracted.

To the growing group that were watching the Senshi fight each other, it seemed that they were in actuality trying to kill each other. With Ami and Mina the two were circling each other waiting for the other to make a move. And when someone did make a move, their movements were graceful yet fast, each one careful of their attack and ready to block her opponents onslaught.

However when the team looked at Rei and Mako's fight, the two were lethal throwing punches and kicks, their styles ranging from Karate to street boxing. Landing blows that would easily knock down Wolverine, but the girls were still standing, taking the blows with the endurance of a real Senshi.

"They're so fast!" Jean exclaimed, flinching as Mina legged swept Ami onto her face only to have her fall on her back when Ami kicked her in her knees. "These girls are brutal!" Pietro said as he kept his eyes on Ami and how graceful her lithe form moved.

"It is very impressive, I've never seen anybody move like that without using any type of powers." Magnus said as he noticed that the girls weren't using their powers and were just depending on pure skill. After 30 minutes of watching the girls fight, Mina signaled the girls to stop. Then looked over to where their audience was clapping at the entertainment they had just witnessed. Sitting on the floor, to wiped to get up, the four girls just sat there blushing at the attention they were getting for sparring, something they did on a daily basis. Standing up first, Ami politely asked Rei if she could use her shower, before running past the group her eyes straying towards the silver speedster.

"I think little Ami has a crush on you Pietro!" Usagi said gleefully as she walked in with Mamoru who had a possessive arm around her waist. Smirking, Pietro shrugged and walked away towards where the blue haired beauty went. Snapping her fingers in fake remorse, Usagi smiled, "Looks like I missed the training session." Her smile growing, believing she wouldn't have to train today. Scoffing, Mina stood up and walked towards her friend her smile evil, scaring Usagi. "Think again Usa-chan, that just means you and Mamoru will just have to spare some time out of lunch to spar with Rei and I." Laughing at the look Usagi gave her, Mina walked towards one of the bathrooms, ready to get cleaned and ready for tomorrow.

"Usagi ignore her, she's just stressed because we're going after Apocalypse tomorrow." Rei said sighing, wondering if they were ready.

"WHAT?!" Rei looked around seeing that everyone except her and Mako were shocked by the news. "Apparently, according to some readings that Ami got during the fight, it seems that his powers are growing stronger and

stronger the longer he is feeding of the powers from the Dark Kingdom. So Mina decided that it would be best to just hit them when they least expect it." Looking at the shocked faces around her, she knew there would some arguments about Mina's decision. "We are not ready Rei!" Scott exclaimed causing a look between the Mamoru and the three girls.

"We? You guys aren't coming it's too dangerous!" Getting angry, no one besides them are suppose to get hurt. They couldn't come, it was too dangerous!

"Of course we're coming! Apocalypse is as much our enemy as he is yours! You can't expect us to just sit here and do nothing!" Piotr said his voice raising in anger.

"Do you know the danger your going to face? I don't know about Apocalypse but if Kalskela is really Metallia's daughter she won't show any mercy and will kill you!" Mako said standing up for her friend, while Mamoru and Usagi were holding back the two frustrated Senshi. "This is our world too, we have a right to protect it, just like you!" Magnus said, not believing that these girls thought they could order them around.

"He's right you guys." Luna said as she walked in on the argument, "This is also their home and they have every right to protect it." Her voice stern and strong. Mako was about to say something but one glare from Luna shut her up. Too bad it didn't stop Rei.

"How can you say that! You know as well as me that the Dark Kingdom is ruthless, they'll kill to get what they want and innocent people!" Scowling Rei didn't know what else to say because deep in her heart she knew they did have a point. "Plus they'll just slow us down!" She added not meaning it.

"Trust me sweetie, the X-men can definitely keep up and even Mag's lousy group can keep up with ya'll." Logan said a little offended that Rei would say something so rude.

Her eyes softening at Logan's words, "I didn't mean it like that, but..." Pausing her eyes glazing over with tears at the thought of Logan and Remy fighting and then dying, not to mention all of their teammates.

"Rei, along with the rest of us, don't want that to see anything happen to you guys." Luna said sensing the turmoil going on in the Fire Senshi's mind. "But since I can see that all of you already have your mind made up about fighting, there's nothing we can do to stop you." Pausing looking at the looks she was being given, not sure how they were going to react.

"However we need to set some ground rules so that when you do go into battle, there won't be any commotion or arguments, we will not risk our girls lives over you petty rivalries!" Artemis finished, after seeing the all of the memories he noticed how the X-men and the Brotherhood acted towards each other. Fighting against each other while the rest of the world fought against them, he didn't like the thought of mutants fighting mutants especially since the world was already against them, they were just fueling the fire.

Looking at the two cats skeptically, the mutants weren't sure what to think, but they understood where they were coming from. They had been fighting each other since they all met, but they never thought their fighting might effect their ability to protect what was theirs.

During the speech Remy had walked towards Rei and away from his teammates, wanting to comfort the beautiful woman as she fought the emotions that she wanted to release. "Remy'll agree to whateva rules ya' set, just as long as he can protect Feu." Remy told Luna and Artemis as the rest of the mutants looked at him like he had gone crazy, except Xavier and Logan who seemed to have agreed with the red-eyed Cajun.

"Why should we have to follow any rules you set out for us." John said not believing he would have to fight by following a bunch of rules that two cats had set. However it seemed like the rest of the mutants seemed to agree with the Pyro.

"Because, like Artemis said, there is no way in hell, I'll allow these girls to get hurt because someone decides they won't follow directions!" Mamoru yelled, raising his voice for the first since the group had met him. He seemed to radiate elegance and confidence, something that the Senshi had only seen whenever he was King Endymon.

Nodding Magnus decided to speak for his team. "My team will comply with any rules you may set up." Understanding their want to protect the girls. Xavier told them the same would go for the X-men.

Rei sighed, not sure what the hell Luna had in mind for 'rules'. Looking at Mako and Usa, she could tell they didn't have a clue either. But Mamoru seemed to know what was going on. _Since when did Luna and Artemis confide in Mamo-chan?_ Rei asked herself, burying her face deeper into Remy's chest. Taking in his scent of cigars and old spice... _Smells just like Uncle Logan and Grandpa, I guess it's true... girls do fall for guys like their fathers. _

We should all go inside and sit down, this might take a while. Plus I don't think it wise to talk about this until Ami and Mina return." Luna said her voice softer than before. "Mako and Rei? You two will have to wait to take a shower." She added as Mako was about to say something. Rolling her eyes Mako nodded sadly, she really wanted to get out of these clothes!

When Ami and Mina were finished with their showers the large group congregated in the living room. Tired of the awkward silence Usagi decided to break it, "Um... can I ask you guys a question?" Directing her question towards the impatient mutants. Seeing that no one was going to respond she decided to ask it anyways. "Why do you guys fight each other?" Upon seeing the blank faces she decided to push on. "I mean... humans, in the United States anyways, don't seem to like mutants ... well from what I saw from the memories anyways." Pausing her eyes met many eyes filled with confusion. "Well... If the world is already fighting to get rid of mutants... why are you guys trying to help them by killing each other?"

Her question was so innocent and childlike, the mutants weren't sure how to answer it. They never thought about it that way before. "Well... uh... it's just what we've been doing since we met..." Lance said but after hearing his answer he groaned at how stupid it sounded, causing a grin from Kitty who was sitting beside him. Their hands entwined tightly a show of affection that was rarely seen.

"This is not the time Usagi." Luna said her voice strict but filled with understanding. "Ok, we only a have couple of rules." Her voice strong warning everyone not interrupt her.

"First one, you will be taking orders from Minako a.k.a. Sailor Venus." Then she paused as Xavier raised his hand amusingly, "Yes?"

His face broke out into a small smile, "May I ask, why Minako and not Usagi? She is the Princes, am I correct?" Luna sighed, this was going to take longer than she thought. "Sailor Venus is first in command, Usagi doesn't really have a rank as a Senshi because she never was one during the Silver Millennium. The girls all take orders from Sailor Venus, even the Outers, she out ranks all of them." Mina rolled her eyes at Luna's explanation, but knew it had to be said.

"Second, if Mina dies" The blunt statement causing the majority of the room to flinch, "You will be taking orders from Sailor Mars. She is second in command of the Senshi and will take over all responsibilities as leader." Pausing to see if there were any objections and glad to see there were none she continued.

"If you become separated at all, use these" Doing a back flip she conjured up a number of watch communicators and asked Artemis to hand them out to the group. "Just press the button and it will contact the nearest Senshi."

"Last..." She paused not wanting to hear the complaints that were about to come. "So as not to waste time, only a select few will be allowed to go with the Senshi." Flinching at the angry yells and screams that were coming from the mutants. The only ones that seemed to be taking it well were Xavier and Magnus.

"I have talked it over with your respective leaders and they have agreed that it is for the best." She said as soon as the grumbling died down, "Tokyo will still be under attack by stray youma, and it needs protectors." She added as she saw the look crossing over each mutant, then continued as they understood that they were still needed. "Charles and Magnus will decide who will stay and who will go."

Looking towards the Senshi, noticing that they still had looks if apprehension on their faces, she sighed not knowing what to do.

"I'm guessing the two have picked already picked who will be going and who will be staying." Artemis stated as he looked the look the two mutant leaders gave each other. Nodding, Xavier started to call out the names of the X–men who would accompany the Senshi, "Remy, Logan, Ororo, and Kurt the four of you will be accompany the Senshi and do as they say." Xavier said ignoring the look that Scott, Kitty and Jean had thrown at him.

"Piotr, Pietro and Lance will be going with them." Ignoring the death glare Pyro had thrown at them.

"Well now that's settled, I believe a training session is in order to get use to each others powers." Mako said as looked at Piotr ready to see what tall, dark, and handsome was made of, Mina nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Hehe sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be faster... hopefully... I'll do my best! Sooo I have like 6-7 more chapter left in this... please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry, but instead of actually writing fanfiction... I was reading it! It was like a 64 chapter Harry Potter one starring Hermione and Draco... Hehe Anyways onto this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything not even the song.

"Let's pair up! Usagi and Mamoru you two will be with Artemis and Luna for training, that's what you get for being late!" Mina yelled as she saw the crestfallen face that covered Usagi's usually smiling face while Mamoru laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"Come on Usako, luna might take it easy on us today." Usagi glared at him knowing that Luna would be way worst than Mina. Laughing it off, Mamoru pulled her into a light kiss then dragged his Princess of to another part of the temple to meet up with the two cats.

"Ok team!" Mina's face bright and determined, "This just won't do!" She exclaimed as she saw that the X-men stuck with the X-men and that the Acolytes stuck with the Acolytes. "We have to work as a team and if you keep segregating from each other the Dark Kingdom will win! We will be spitting up into four teams." Pausing, Mina noticed the numbers were uneven.

"One of the groups will only have two people while the rest will consist of three in a group." Mina started, "Team 1 will be Rei and Remy." Sending a secret look towards her friends who was currently trying to hide a blush as Remy grinned at her.

"Team 2 will be Ami, Ororo, and Pietro." Ami blushed at the thought of being stuck with the man that kept on hitting on her and enjoyed watching her turn into a tomato.

"Team 3 will be Mako, Logan, and Piotr." Mako smiled at Mina silently thanking her.

"Team 4 will be Kurt, Lance, and Me." Then she looked at Ororo, "Storm do you think you could put a dark fog over Tokyo? But keep the temple grounds clear for practice?" Mina wanting to see how her powers worked. Sending a small smile towards the young leader Storm's eyes turned white and hovered a few feet above the ground. The Senshi were looked at the dark skinned beauty in awe never seeing such a thing before.

"Woeh!" Each girl said as the fog grew around the temple, Ami was even impressed knowing her powers of creating for wasn't that advanced.

"Team 2 and Team 4 will first fight each other while Team 3 and Team 1 will wait to fight each other. The winners will fight the winners while the losers will fight the losers." Mina said trying to fight a laugh as Mako and Rei threw each other friendly competitive glares. _Those two will never change_. Remembering the way the girls would always challenge each other in the beginning of their friendship.

"Oh by the way Senshi," Mina said stopping the girls from reaching for their wands, "No transformations." Groaning the three girls placed their wands back in their subconscious pocket, glaring at Mina as she smiled at them.

"Are you sure that's smart Mina?" Jean asked worried for the girls safety. Smiling at the red-head, Mina shrugged, "We'll be fine."

Throwing a worried glance at the Professor, Jean saw that maybe she shouldn't underestimate these girls, because both him and Magneto had sly smiles on their faces as Pietro and Scott told the mutants to go easy on them.

Everyone looked at the Professor waiting for him to give the signal to start and when he did the two groups clashed and the ground started to shake.

From the sidelines, most of the mutants were staring at Mina and Ami, and how they blocked attacks and punched and kicked their opponents. What surprised everyone the most was how effortlessly Ami threw Lance over her shoulder as he charged towards her.

"Wow..." Kitty said flinching as she saw her boyfriend collide with a tree. "I still say Mina should have let us transform." Mako said pouting as Mina barely jumped out of the way when Storm shot lightening at her. Rei shrugged looking at Kurt pick Mina up and teleported to another side as Storm started a hail storm above her head.

In the end Mina's team won, leaving a bruised Pietro on the ground trying to recover from the lightening that had missed Lance and hit him instead. Ami had crouched next him, looking at his face trying to see if their were any serious injuries. "Are you ok?"

"Now that you're here Ice." Pietro said leering at her forcing her to blush and turn away. Pietro realizing his mistake gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, well I did but not in the way to make you uncomfortable." He said rapidly trying to fight the blush that was creeping onto his face. No girl had ever made him blush before and all Ami was doing was looking at him!

"It's ok." She said softly looking at anywhere else but at his piercing ice blue eyes. Standing up she held out a hand and pulled Pietro up and started to walk away but Pietro pulled her towards him. "Thank you." He whispered huskily, their foreheads touching and their faces so close. He gave her a quick kiss before walking away smiling, leaving a very flushed Ami behind.

&&&&&&&&&&

"OK Team 1 and Team 3 it's your turn!" Mina said her voice commanding

"Two against three? Now that's just not fair!" Kurt said jokingly but wouldn't be surprised if Rei and Remy won, but then again, they were going against Makoto, Wolverine and Colossus. So who knew what the outcome would be.

Looking at the two teams Mina noticed it just wouldn't be fair for Rei and Remy to fight two strong mutants and the "Karate Maniac". "Change of plans! Seeing that the power level is obviously leaning towards Mako's team... Rei and Mako transform." At those four simple words the two girls raised their hands into the air and called upon their powers.

During the transformation most of the men had the decency to look away as soon as they saw that the girls were naked when they transformed. The only ones that didn't look away were Gambit and John. Of course Gambit's eyes never left Rei's beautiful body. _Not like Remy hasn't seen it before._ Then he noticed that John was not only staring at Mako but also at Rei, his Rei. Silently charging up a card he threw it at John's feet causing a small explosion. _No homme looks at Feu but Remy! _

John looked at Remy and blushed at being caught. Then he mouth _sorry_ and threw Remy a sheepish grin. Remy glared at him thinking about the many ways he could hurt the pyro.

"Begin!" Mina's voice was strict but somehow it was still filled with silliness and laughter.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled aiming her attack towards Logan, dodging the fire barely.

The mutants who weren't fighting kept their eyes on Sailor Mars and Jupiter, their powers were amazing! They never imagined that beings like the Sailor Senshi could ever exist, beings who would risks their own lives over and over again to protect humans that took their world for granted. But not these girls, they lived life to the fullest fearing that one day something would take their happiness away.

But even with all the pain and torment these girls saw, the X-men also noticed that they still had innocence that should never be taken away. And silently each mutant didn't only vow to help these girls but to also protect their innocence, an innocence that was stolen from them by prejudice and hate crimes.

At the end of the session Rei and Remy seem to be a formidable team, after they had beaten Makoto's team, they went on to fight Mina's and also won. Xavier and Magnus seemed more impressed with Remy, who was a member of both their teams at one point or another, and he always preferred doing missions on his own and preferred to fight on his own. However when he fought with Rei, he watched her back and she watched his. They were the perfect combination.

John also noticed the way Remy and Rei had worked together, _I hope he is over Rouge... It wouldn't be fair to the Sheila if he's just using her, plus if Remy does go after the little spitfire then that mean Rouge is free grabs! _

_Wicked!_

"We should all rest up since you will be leaving tomorrow..." Jean said worry evident in her eyes. Nodding the group left towards the shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you nervous Makoto?" Ask Piotr softly, shocking the poor thunder Princess.

"Huh?" Was her confused response not sure what he was talking about. "About tomorrow? I have noticed that you and the other girls keep fidgeting and I know that is a clear sign of nerves."

Smiling at the huge man Mako sighed, "I'm not worried about the battle, I'm worried about Rei. She always hides things from us and sometimes we don't know what it is exactly." Smirking a little bit Mako raised her eyes towards the door making sure Rei wasn't around, "I think she knows more than she lets on, to tell you the truth, sometimes she acts like she knows what's going to happen during battle. But I also know she has to keep it to herself because no matter what she does to stop 'Destiny' always finds a way to make things go the way she wants it to."

"Do you mean she might know the outcome of the fight?"

Scrunching her face in confusion Mako shrugged not sure of the answer. Piotr stared at the beautiful amazon in front of him, thinking about the love she held for her friends. _I wonder if she has room in her heart to love the 'Man of Steel'..._ Shaking the thoughts out of his head, she was to good for him, she was a princess. _But then again if the swamp rat can find love in a Princess so can a gentleman. _"Mako, if you may be so kind do you think you could do me a favor?" Beaming at the Russian Mako nodded her head with excitement, "Anything!"

"C-can... uh..." Piotr started stuttering incredibly nervous at what he was about to say and how she would react. Would she run and scream at his forwardness? "Can I kiss you?" He finally said blushing

Mako blinked at the request then smiled, "I thought I was suppose to do you a favor, if your asking if YOU can kiss ME then... your doing me a favor. But I guess that can work!" Scooting closer to him, she leaned in and kissed him softly, moaning at the contact.

Piotr's eyes widen in shock, he never expecter her to kiss him! But soon relaxed when she moaned, closing his eyes he pulled the girl towards him placing his arms around her small waist. Shocked at the sudden movement Mako gasped in surprise allowing Piotr access to her mouth. _He's such a great kisser!_

Pushing her body deeper into his, the two found themselves laying on the couch with Mako on top of Piotr, not that he seemed to mind of course.

"Oh god! That's so gross!" Yelled Rei and Mina simultaneously, immediately turning around averting their eyes.

"I'm so going to need therapy after this..." Rei mumbled to Mina who was covering her eyes, "You and me both Rei-chan."

"Rei! Mina! A little privacy!" Mako yelled, trying to get her clothes straight and get up from Piotr.

"A little decency Makoto!" Mina shot back

"I'm going to need to buy a new couch..." Rei said jokingly, only half serious

"Not like we were naked Rei." Mako mumbled helping Piotr up, who was trying to hide the bulge in his pants. "We so didn't need the imagery Mako!" Mina said bantering with her blushing friend.

"What's up with all the commotion?" Scott said a little frustrated, giggling Mina couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mako and Piotr were going at it." She said smugly, blushing deeper Mako threw a pillow at her blond friend. "HEY!"

"Now if you excuse us, we still have finish up a few things." Mako said in a regal voice. Grabbing Piotr's hand, she pulled the blushing giant out of the room and towards the back of the temple where Rei's Grandpa had built a swing for her when she was younger.

Pouting, "At least someone's getting some action tonight!" Scott said a little pissed. Turning towards him eyebrows raised the two girls smiled at him.

"Trouble in paradise Scott?" Mina asked slyly as Rei rolled her eyes at her friend. Scott sighed, "Jean's just..." Pausing not sure how to say it, "...being Jean. Don't worry about it." Then he walked out the room head down.

"Poor guy... guess Jean noticed the looks he kept sending Mako." Rei said with a small pout, "Oh well, Mako seemed to have found her man."

Turning towards Rei, Mina's face became serious. "You don't think we're going to come back do you Rei?"

Raising a well defined eyebrow Rei responded with, "Well aren't you blunt."

"Rei I'm being serious! Do you think we're going to come back?" Demanding the answer, Mina's eyes were filled with worry, "Will the Princess at least come back?" She was shaking, the thought of the Princess dying shook her to the core.

"The Princess will be fine Minako." She said softly

"What about us Rei? What about the mutants?" Mina demanded her voice, according to her friends, was reaching super sonic.

Sighing Rei rubbed her temple not sure what to say. "They'll be fine... I just don't know about the Senshi."

Sitting down, Mina looked at the wall in disbelief. "You know, in the last battles that we fought I never thought about the fact that if we died we might be reborn. I just fought. But now..."

"It seems that the miracles do have expiration dates." Rei finished for her leader. "But your right I never thought about the fact that if we died in battle we would come back to life. I only thought about protecting Earth and Usagi."

"So we're really going to die?" Mina said tears in her eyes.

"I don't know that... you don't know that... It's just a feeling... But hey, maybe we have one more miracle in us." Rei said rubbing her best friends back. She loved all of the Senshi equally but she had always seemed closer to Mina. They were complete opposites but they were closer than sisters even twins! Rei hated seeing her like this.

"Mina! You can't tell Usagi about this! She can't lose hope! Her hope is everything, I know it can defeat Kalskela. If she finds out we might not be ale to get back she won't let us fight!" Looking at Rei, Mina knew her request was an order, she may have been the leader but the Senshi decided long ago that when it came to the interest and safety of the Princess, whatever one says goes. "What about Apocalypse?"

"I don't know... but something in me is telling me that I have to beat him and no one else." Nodding Mina wrapped her arms around her best friend comforting her.

"I won't tell her. But I will tell the other Senshi." Rei sighed at Mina's words. "Please don't! I don't want them to worry." Rei begged her eyes pleading with her leader to keep this between them. Sighing Mina mumbled a small 'Fine' and something along the lines of 'but I don't have to like it'.

"Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, "Come on Rei-chan, there's a certain Cajun that's waiting for you!" Laughing Rei and remarked with, "And there's a certain blue German waiting for you!"

&&&&&&&&&

As the two girls entered the room Remy noticed that Rei's eyes were a little puffy, the kind of puffy that only came from tears. As soon as she spotted him, she first went to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek as way to make sure he wouldn't feel like she was ignoring him. Then went straight to Remy and sat down with his arms around her.

Burying his face into her hair, silently telling her that everything would be alright and that whatever was bothering her, he would help overcome. _Remy think he in love..._ He thought solemnly. And then his mind wondered to Rouge and what she did to him. _Stay friends!? Remy think not, Rouge can do whatever she wants and Remy can fall in love with Feu!_ He thought stubbornly as he watched her smile towards the group.

Seeing her smile forced a smile out of the frowning Cajun, pulling him out of his memories and pulled her closer towards his body.

"I'm going to bed, I expect you girls will also go to sleep, seeing we do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Luna said tone telling them that she didn't expect to go to sleep now but they would have to sleep sometime tonight.

"Don't worry Luna, we won't stay up all night! We'll go to sleep soon." Usagi said smiling at her guardian. Sighing Luna knew it was a losing battle. Then walked out the room with Artemis walking behind her glazing at her with fondness and desire.

"Poor Artemis... Luna will never notice him..." Mina said quietly with a frown on her face.

"But I do believe she is right, you must at least sleep a little tonight." Xavier said fatigue evident on his face. "Don't worry Professor, we'll sleep but it's only 10! Pluto isn't coming until 11 tomorrow, she'll be helping us teleport to the Dark Kingdom."

Remy looked at Rei and noticed that she had closed her eyes just thinking. "What are ya' thinkin' about Petite? Anything Remy can help ya' with?" Open one eye, then the other she smiled at him. Feeling his heart soar at her smile he smiled back. "Just wondering if your going to sleep in my room tonight or your own." Rei said slyly, secretly glad he fell for her lie. In all honesty she couldn't stop think about her dream and how they might die.

"Well who would Remy be if he denied his heart, the love of his life." He whispered the last part not wanting the others to hear his small confession. Raising an eyebrow at him, Rei blushed. "The love of your life Remy?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Come with Remy." He stood up and pulled her out the door ignoring the questioning glances that were thrown at the two of them.

"This seem oddly familier..." Rei said as Remy brought out to the same spot where Logan had caught them making out.

"Remy loves you Feu, ya' have no clue how much. And Remy knows it's sudden but he can't help it, Remy loves ya'." Gulping he never was the first to say 'Love', it was always the girl. And when he did say it he never meant it, but with Rei there was this connection the first day he met her. He couldn't explain it.

She was still standing there, not saying anything, then noticing the crestfallen face of Remy, Rei noticed he was still waiting for a reply.

"Remy..." The way she said his name aroused him, no one had ever said is name that way. "I love you too." Remy looked at her like she had grown a third eye. "Ya' do?" He asked in disbelief.

Nodding her head she smiled, after Remy got over his shock he pulled Rei into a tight embrace and kiss her on the lips. "Your somethin' different ya' know dat?"

Laughing Rei kissed him on his chin and trailed a line of kisses down towards his neck nibbling on a piece of flesh below his ear making him groan in pleasure. "Rei..." His breathing ragged, "If you don't stop now, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Sighing Rei knew she shouldn't tease him, it wouldn't be fair. "Fine" She said with a small pout. Laughing at her antics he kissed her adorable pout away.

"Let's go to sleep ok?" Rei asked, "And your going to sleep with me right?" Eying the man seductively, who groaned at the thought of sleeping with Rei but not being able to show her how much he loves her.

"Come on Feu, let's sleep." Emphasizing sleep as he walked away know Rei would follow.

Laughing at him, Rei lunged towards his back a wrapped her arms around his waist.

&&&&&&&

During the middle of the night Rei heard some noises from the hallway. Moans and groans..._ I hope that's not Logan and Ororo... I saw the way they were looking at each other. At least I might get a cousin out of this. _Rei thought trying to ignore the noises by snuggling her head deeper into Remy's chest. _After Mako's show on the couch and the noises coming from the other room... I really need to find a therapist._

&&&&&&&

Waking up, Rei looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30... _I really should go back to sleep... but then I need to clean the grounds and feed Phobos and Deimos._ Sighing Rei got up and out of Remy's arms, trying not wake him.

Seeing that he was still sleeping Rei figured it would be ok if she changed in her room. Remy seemed to be out like a light.

Rummaging through her closet she found her Priestess garb and quietly undressed herself forgetting that Remy was even in her room. Then put on her Priestess uniform then returned to her bed kissing Remy softly on the lips then exited the room towards the shed and grab her broom.

As soon as she left the room, Remy opened his eyes again letting out the breath he had been holding. Then looked down at the tent he had made. Groaning he rolled out of bed and snuck into the bathroom, getting ready for a cold shower.

&&&&&

Outside Rei was tending to Phobos and Deimos, finding comfort in their company. Her thought going back to the feeling that wouldn't go away. If they died who would protect Usagi and Mamoru? The X-men and the Acolytes! If we die they can protect them... _Destiny sure has a way of planning things out._ Rei thought sadly. She looked back at Phobos who decided to stay on her shoulder and keep her company. Then she did something she hadn't done in years, she sung to her. It not only soothed Rei but it also soothed the birds who seemed to have felt the same tension their Mistress did.

Many nights we pray

With no proof anyone could hear

And our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understand

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

Stroking her feathers Rei fought back tears at the thought of leaving Usagi, Remy and Logan.

We were moving mountains long

Before we know we could

Oah yes

There can be miracles

When you believe

_But like I said before... miracles do happen. That's been proven to me more than once. _Remy walked outside when he heard the most beautiful voice and what he saw surprised him, Rei was feeding her birds and singing the most touching song.

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who know what miracle

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

_Usagi can do this! She can defeat Kalskela and I'll see what I can do to Apocalypse._

The he saw he wasn't the only one that was captured by the dark beauty's voice, most of the mutants were outside watching the girl sing to her birds.

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

And now I am standing here

My heart's so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

_She can do this, I have to have faith in her. _Remy saw tears in her eyes doubt in her eyes about the mission ahead of them.

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who know what miracles

You can achieve

_And maybe it's just me being paranoid. We might not die and I might not have to leave my family and my love._

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask

And it's easy to give in to your fear

Ohhhhh

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see you way safe through the rain

Thought of a still resilient voice

Says love is very near

_I wonder if Apocalypse is over the whole "your ancestor broke my heart and now I'm going to break you_". _But then again people in the Silver Millennium do have a hard time coping with rejection._(Thanks to Firenze for giving me that line!)

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who know what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

_I just have believe everything will turn out ok! Because if I don't who will? Probably Usagi..._

You will when you believe

You will when you believe

You will when you believe

You will when you believe

Just believe

You will when you

Believe

After Rei sung her song the others went inside she didn't they were eavesdropping.

Looking down at her watch Rei noticed it was 9:15, "Time for breakfast, take care of the temple for me ok?" She mumbled to the two crows. Walking back into the house Rei went to the kitchen to see what Mako was cooking.

&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Wow this was long! I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and thank you to those who have already review and those who keep reviewing! Your all the best! The next chapter they will be leaving and facing youma and other evil things. The song is When You Believe by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK ok... Chapter 10!! I am so determined to finished this, even if it's the last thing I do!!! AARG! Thanks for the reviews, your all the best!

Disclaimer: Do not own!

* * *

Everyone gathered around the livingroom waiting for Sailor Pluto, the tension so thick it was suffocating. Rei gripped Remy's hand to stop her's from shaking. She didn't have a good feeling about this mission, her nerves were never this horrible, and the last time she felt like this was right before they had teleported to the Dark Kingdom the first time. _Please don't let time repeat itself._ She thought miserably to herself. 

The large group sat in relative silence, the only ones talking were Xavier, Sailor Mercury and Magnus about some new scientific law that had been discovered. Looking at her fellow Senshi, Mars noticed that the excitement that Mercury always expressed when talking about a new discovery was absent from her features.

As the clock struck 11, a deep garnet colored light filled the room slightly blinding the group. However instead of just one tall figure their was a shorter figure standing next to her.

"Saturn!" Erupted loudly from the mouths of the five Senshi.

"Your coming with us?" Asked Usagi, worry written on her face. Sure the power that Saturn possessed were immense, but sometimes fighting the part of her that was born from destruction was difficult. It was Saturn's instinct to destroy, but she fought that urge daily, controlling her basic instinct to destroy evil. Even the evils that were found in man.

"She's a child! She can't fight!" John blurted out finding himself the target of eight well placed glares.

"She maybe small, but that 'child'" Mercury said pointing at the girl called Saturn, "has more power then practically everyone in this room!" She finished defensively, effectively shutting up any other comments about her friend, knowing how the young girl felt about her lack of physical strength.

Blushing brightly Saturn lowered her head in embarrassment and mumbled a soft 'no'. "I'm just here to lend my powers to the teleport. Teleporting Senshi is one thing but teleporting with passengers is another. It's wouldn't be wise to use all your strength in the journey."

Pluto smiled at her daughter proud of the way she handled the comment from the Australian fire starter. "Let's get this over shall we?" Pluto said in a no nonsense way.

"The X-men and Acolytes that are accompanying the Senshi, stand in together and hold hands with someone. Gambit and Avalanche, you won't have to each others hands." Pluto said at look of disgust that ran through the two men's eyes as their palms came into contact with the others. "Senshi and Endymon stand in a circle around them. Mars, Jupiter grab a hold of one the boys hands." Ignoring the glare that was sent to her by Gambit and Avalanche at being called 'boys'. Mars grabbed Gambit's hands while Jupiter gripped Avalanche's.

"It is important that you do NOT let go! Teleporting is extremely dangerous and if you let go before you reach you destination you could find yourself in the middle of the Atlantic or another dimension or time." Pluto warned, her lips twitching as she saw that the newcomers had strengthened their grips on each other.

"Pluto, stop it." Mars said half-heartedly, "Lance looks like he's about to break Jupiter's hand."

Pluto sighed, "Good, because if he doesn't have a firm grip he might find himself in the middle of a realm where humans are a myth and it's only inhabitants are a bunch of malicious blood thirsty dragons who are tired of eating their own kind for food." Pluto's eyes glinted mischievously by the end of her speech, leaving the mutants pale and shaking.

Rolling her eyes Mars threw a glare at Pluto as Gambit's grip tightened. "She's just joking you guys." Then looked at Ami for conformation.

"Well there might be some truth to that ludicrous story." Mercury said her eyes filled with mirth. "Oh well... better safe than sorry." The mutants that were left behind hid their laughter at the sight of their teammates.

"Enough chit-chat, we should hurry." Looking at the group, Pluto sent a warm smile towards her girls, ignoring the looks of uneasiness that fell upon the mutants. "Saturn and I will stand to the side, offering as much power as we can. Neptune and Uranus will also be lending their powers but it won't be a lot from them, they currently need their energy. They send their best wishes though." She added hastily at the end.

"Pluto? Why aren't you guys coming?" Sailor Moon questioned, asking the question that filled everyone's mind.

Biting her lower lip Saturn answered for her mother. "It seems that Apocalypse's arrival has attracted several demons from some of the neighboring systems. We are needed at the edge of the Solar System to enforce a shield around all ten planets." Then seeing the concerned looks on everyone's face she quickly added, "Don't worry, we know what we're doing and you know what you have to do."

"Please be careful." Artemis said as Luna leaned towards him seeking the comfort that only he could offer.

"Ready?" Pluto asked, taking her place around the awkward circle while Saturn did the same. "Remember don't let go, no matter hard you feel yourself being pulled away, don't let go!" She reminded the group again.

"X-men and Acolytes, don't worry about doing anything for the teleport, just hold on."

Nodding at her fellow Soldiers Pluto yelled out, "Pluto Crystal Power!" The stone in her tiara glowed brightly dissolving the rest of the tiara leaving only her sign on her forehead glowing brightly. The other senshi followed suit calling out the same phrase, while replacing Pluto with their respective planets. And just like how Pluto's sign shown on her forehead, their respective signs shown just a strong on their foreheads. Endymon concentrated on his planet asking for power that only the true King of Earth could receive.

After a few a minute the large group that were congregated in the middle of the room disappeared, leaving a handful of stunned mutants and two exhausted Senshi.

Jean and Kitty ran towards them helping them towards the couch. "Are you two okay?" Nodding simultaneously, the two warriors sat down and relaxed.

"So... how long do you think they'll be gone?" Asked Scott awkwardly, smiling at him Saturn shrugged.

"Depends on how long it will take them to figure out their enemies weakness."

John looked at the small girl next to, wondering how such a small thing could possibly stronger than any of the other girls. His curiosity getting the better of him he just decided to go ahead and ask her.

"Hey Saturn, do you mind if I ask you a sort of personal question?" Raising an eyebrow at the man's weird accent she nodded her head, already guessing what he might ask.

"What did Ami mean by you having 'more power then practically everyone in this room'?" Biting her lip again, a habit that she felt that she needed to get rid of, Saturn looked towards her adoptive mother for help.

"She meant exactly that." Pluto answered for her daughter. Sighing as she saw confusion written on everyone's face. "Every Senshi has the power and ability to destroy a single planet." Pausing at the look that Xavier and Magnus shared. "However if a Senshi does choose to destroy a planet, that Senshi will be stripped of her tittle and own planet. They can't strip her of her powers because nothing can take away a Senshi's power unless she willingly gives it to another being." Pluto added as she saw Xavier open his mouth to ask the question to that answer.

"But because my powers are rebirth and destruction, I not only have the power to destroy a couple of planets but I have the ability to destroy the entire universe and return it to original state, if I feel that evil has corrupted and controlled the enough of it." Saturn continued as Pluto looked towards her.

"But she said you would be stripped of your title and planet." Said Magnus, looking at the seemingly fragile girl.

"She won't because it is her duty to return everything to silence as a way for the Universe to start over in an even balance of good and evil." Pluto explained.

&&&&&&&&

As the large group felt the power of the teleport surge through them, their grips on each other tightened. And before they knew it they had arrived in a dark tunnel still holding on to each other.

"Well this is just creepy!" Exclaimed Venus as her eyes adapted to the darkness, "Mars, how about some light?" She added as her index finger lit up with a deep gold hue. Following her example Mars held out her palm producing a flame large enough so they could see each others face.

"Sailor Moon you doing alright?" Mars question as she saw her friend leaning against the wall for support.

"I'm fine... I just hate teleportation." Was all she got as Tuxedo Mask came up beside her for support.

"Is everyone doing okay?" Mercury asked seeing that Sailor Moon wasn't the only affected by the teleport. After hearing affirmatives and one 'I will be once by insides catch up' from Nightcrawler, Mercury pulled up her visor and drew out her mini computer.

"Sailor Mercury, where are we exactly?" Storm asked as she reluctantly released Wolverine's hand.

"We're at the base of the Dark Kingdom a.k.a. the North Pole." She said a little hesitant, this was the place where she first came face-to-face with death and she silently prayed she wouldn't have to meet him again. "There's a stronger gathering of energy about 300 feet bellow. I'm guessing that's where Apocalypse and Metallia's spawn are hiding."

"Great! Now let's go because I really want to be home in time for dinner." Jupiter said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy, there are youma everywhere!' Mercury said with fear laced in her voice, "We're surrounded!"

At hearing this the group took fighting their stance and prepared for battle. Mercury was right there were youma everywhere. And one was heading straight for Pietro!

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Mercury yelled, effectively freezing the youma in place, and then jump kicking it, shatter the rat looking creature into a million pieces.

Pietro refrained from doing a victory dance and yelling out, 'I knew you liked me!' and instead settled for a smirk that made Mercury's heart skip a beat.

Pietro looked around seeing what he could do, these monster's were huge! What could his speed do?

"Quicksilver? Exactly how fast can you run?" Mercury yelled towards him as she jumped over youma, and landing perfectly next to him.

"As fast as you need me to babe." He replied leering at her, giving a satisfied smile when she blushed.

Doing her best to ignore him, Mercury continued "You see that ghastly looking monster? Run around it as fast you can and then stop when I say so, got it?"

"As you wish Ice, don't know what that's going to do though." Pietro said the last part softly so she couldn't hear.

Running circles around the ghost looking monster, he found that it started to resemble a cotton candy from the depths of hell.

"STOP!" Hearing his signal he quickly moved away from the thing, curiously watching to see what she had up her sleeve.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Freezing the monster finally after many tries. She found out that with the right whirlwind affect th 'ghost' should materialize enough for her to freeze it.

As soon as she yelled out her attack, a Thunder Dragon was sent straight for it, killing the ghost.

"Ya femmes are tres brutal!" Remy said as he watched these seemingly innocent women destroy the youma's without even looking back. The mutants were doing their best to keep up with the slaughter, but none of them were really accustomed to destroying living creatures. The mutant fights back home never resulted in anyone death.

"We have to be..." Tuxedo Mask said sullenly as he sliced through a creature that resembled a sea cockroach that was heading towards them.

The battle went on longer then anybody had expected. The youmas just kept on coming, it wasn't until Avalanche caused a cave in on top of the rest of demons that the group was able to catch a breath.

"So how long have you been doing this again?" Asked Colossus in his deep Russian accent, as he helped Nightcrawler unto a boulder brandishing a deep cut on his abdomen.

"A little over ten thousand years." Mars replied in a tone that one would use in a conversation over a cup of tea.

Blanching at the reply he received, he tried to correct his mistake. "I-I mean... In this lifetime?" He asked in a uncertain voice.

"Mars you shouldn't tease him!" Jupiter told her hot-headed friend, defending the stuttering man.

Laughing Mars threw Colossus an apologetic look, "I was just trying to break the tension." Was all she said, as she turned her attention towards Logan.

"I really wished I had you powers Uncle Logan..." Mars said gloomily, seeing that while she and everybody else came out of the battle with deep cuts and bruises that would show later on, Wolverine didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Sorry darlin' I know that cut must really be hurtin' ya." He said as he saw the trail of blood trailing down her calf, starting from the point where a youma had bit her.

Rolling her eyes, Mars gazed worriedly at her leg. Why didn't it hurt?

"Mercury? Not that I want to bother you or anything but... I think that bite may have been poisonous." Mars finally said calmly, too calm in everyone's opinion.

"Rei-chan! How could you not have told me earlier! We don't know how far the poison has gotten into you system!" Mercury yelled panic evident in her voice, unknowingly using Sailor Mars' alter ego.

"It's probably nothing... It's just that I can't feel anything where it bit me. It should hurt." Mars said leaning on Gambit as he moved behind her, letting her draw support from him, while Wolverine and Sailor Moon flanked her.

"Petite, 'ow does it not hurt?" Gambit asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Mercury scanned her leg completely, before revealing confused deep blue eyes. Kneeling down to level with the deep wound, she summoned bandages from her sub-pocket, wiping off the blood to reveal a deep gash that kept pouring out blood.

"How does that not hurt!" Exclaimed Avalanche, flinching as the Mercury pour a vile, filled with what he believed to be with rubbing alcohol, on Sailor Mars' wound. _Where did that come from? _

"Ok I know we Senshi have a really high threshold for pain, but not being able to feel that is impossible!" Venus said worriedly

"We even feel a sting from getting shots, Mars are you sure you can't feel anything?" Jupiter asked needing to make sure. She wasn't the one, Sailor Moon pinched Mars on the arm, curiosity getting the best of her.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for?!" Mars screeched at her so-called best friend.

"I though you couldn't feel anything." Sailor Moon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I felt that Meat-ball-head! I can't feel anything in my leg you moron!" She hissed at her rubbing her arm where Sailor Moon had pinched her, ignoring the snickering around her.

"Sailor Moon, leave her alone. This is serious." Mercury mumbled as she typed away at her computer. "When that _thing_ bit you, it injected a venom that sort of..." Biting her bottom lip not sure how to explain the situation without using big words that would just confuse everyone.

"It's not poisonous, so don't worry. It just... the venom it's a type of imitation of congenital analgia in a physical form." Pausing at looks of confusion that were sent her way, Mercury ran a hand through her hair in frustration. This was not the time for a medical lesson.

"It means she's becoming insensitive to pain, her body isn't sending the right signals to her brain to tell her she's hurt." She explained quickly

"So she's indestructible?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"It's actually the opposite Usako... Pain is the body's way of telling you that you need to fix something before it does any more damage." Tuxedo Mask said looking at Mars, eyes filled with concern.

"Oh." Came from several sources around her.

"It only temporary though, once it all the venom it sweated out, all the pain you haven't felt and hasn't been healed, will come at you ten-fold." Mercury said regretfully

Sighing Mars stood up, "It that all?" She asked with indifference, "Well I'm not letting that stop me. When then venom does wear out, I'll deal with it then, but right now we need to deal with Apocalypse and that witch!" She said stubbornly ignoring all the protest from her friends.

"Mercury, which way are we suppose to be heading?" Venus asked knowing her friend was to hard-headed to listen to their advice.

Mercury sighed knowing what Venus was doing, _Ignoring it is just going to make things worst. _She thought sullenly.

"If we take this tunnel it should lead us down deep enough where we can just blow a hole straight down to where Beryl's throne room used to be." Regretting mentioning the room, knowing the horrible memories that plagued Endymon.

* * *

A/N: AH!!! SOOOO SORRY!!! But I hope you liked it! I think I did... Anyways please review! 


End file.
